


Mismatched

by orphan_account



Series: Mismatched [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Phillipa is a saint, Time Swap AU, if anything is unclear or if i accidentally wrote something offensive, tell me and I will fix it!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-04 07:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 39,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10271378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Miranda Household decided it was time to host a party.When a drunken Lin, Anthony, Daveed and Groffsauce decide to go into the attic, something strange happens to them...





	1. The Party

It was late into the night, part of the cast planned out a huge party at the Miranda Household, celebrating each of their final nights on the show. The music was deafening as the drunk actors danced awkwardly around the trashed household. Someone had the wonderful idea to start playing heathers at some point, Daveed happily exclaimed that the night went from good to great at that point, and by that he meant they all started grinding on each other when dead girl walking came on.

Vanessa was watching all the mayhem from the kitchen, with the only other sober people in the house, Jasmine, Chris and Phillipa, also known as the designated drivers club members. Tobillo, Lin and Vanessa’s dog was laying there motionless at Vanessa’s feet, he had never been this quiet before.

“What the hell is Lin doing to Jon….” Chris whispered to Vanessa, her attention was quickly turned to the horrifying sight that was Lin holding Jon above his head like he was about to throw him, he was yelling something the three couldn’t understand, everyone was cheering him on in the background.

 

“Yeah, I’m not having a broken table or a broken Jon tonight…” Vanessa groaned as Chris put a warm hand on her shoulder before beginning to walk towards the mayhem.

“What time is it, V?” Jasmine chimed in, trying to take Vanessa’s mind off of the horrible state everyone was currently in. She slipped her phone out of her pocket and tapped the home button, before sliding it back into her back pocket once again. 

“12:36” Jasmine nodded slowly, Phillipa was still half-focused on the sight that was Chris gently setting Groff down on the couch, how he ever managed to get him out of the grasps of the mighty drunken rage that was Lin-Manuel Miranda was beyond her. Before the three knew it Chris was back by their side. 

“How was that?” Vanessa teased, Chris groaned slightly.

“How I ever became his best friend is beyond me.”

“How I ever became his wife is beyond me!”

The four laughed to themselves as they picked at the remains of all the snacks they had left. 

“Now where the hell are those four going?” Jasmine pointed to the cluster that was Daveed, Anthony, Jon and Lin all waddling single-file up the stairs. Vanessa shrugged and blinked a few times, just trying to figure out how they managed to keep that line so straight. 

“Probably to go throw up in the washroom, or-”

“If you finish that sentence Jazzy you will be removed from my household.” Vanessa did a fake growl before bursting out into a few giggles.

“Okay actually, knowing those idiots they probably will. Should we go stop them?” Chris shrugged, Jasmine snorted and began a fit of laughter, Phillipa nudged her and she quickly shot back up.

 

“Nah, nah, let them have… pfft… fun” Jasmine chuckled, all four of them began to laugh again, only in the Miranda household would something like that happen, or in any bar for that matter… 

──────────────────────────────────────────────────────  
Lin lead all the boys up the stairs, they all stumbled and bumped into each other at the final step, Anthony made a ridiculous sounding giggle.

 

“Le’s g’ to….. Attic” Daveed hiccuped and the group began to burst out into laughter.

“Waaaaaatch out, ther’ migh’ be spooky ghos-” Lin was cut off by Jon letting out a shriek and clinging to his leg.

“NoooooOoooo…. My knight Limmmm must protect me” he slurred as Lin began to shake him off his leg.

“GET OFF MY LEG Or YoU WILL BE THROwN INTO ThUh SUN!” Lin yelled, Daveed and Anthony were both crying with laughter.

“CARRY ME YoU BANAnA” Jon cried out as Lin bent over and picked him up bridal-style. They all continued to make their way into Lin’s bedroom and into their closet.

“Liisten…. Boys,,, we are NT having funn’ in this room tonigt, we go into attic” Anthony pointed to the entrance to the attic, they all nodded in agreement. 

“INTO THE ATTIC” Jon declared as Daveed began to lower the ladder. They were all giggling maniacally. 

“IM PUTTING YOU DOWN GROFFSauCe YOU’Re TO FaT” Lin shouted as he practically dropped Jon onto the floor and began climbing the ladder. Into the dark gloomy attic.

Lin had never been in his own attic before, it was like a whole other world, and it was spinning? Or maybe that was just the alcohol. Everyone had already scattered around the attic, digging through everything they possibly could, there were a bunch of old dusty crates, it looked like it was ripped right out of a movie scene.  
“LIN I FOUND A SWORd GUn!” Jon rushed over holding the bayonet in his hand incorrectly. Soon enough Anthony and Daveed were also swarmed around Groff, ooing and aaing at the new discovery

“You mOron, we have those in the shhjoww..” Lin smiled, snatching the bayonet out of Jon’s hand and aiming it at the wall, he pulled the trigger, surprised that an actual bullet came out and lodged itself into the wall.

“Woaooah!” Daveed rushed to the hole in the wall, Lin dropped the bayonet and rushed over to it as well.

“Did i hiiit somethin’?” Lin grumbled- the wall was crumbling a bit when the bullet entered, it was cracking very unnaturally. 

“The wall..” Daveed punched Lin in the arm, Anthony shuffled over and poked his finger into the cracking wall. 

“This is whacked, man” Anthony giggled as the wall began to light up in white, they all just stared at it, way too drunk to react properly, they all just started laughing as the entire room began to spin faster and get much, much brighter. 

──────────────────────────────────────────────────────  
The gunshot echoed through the house, Vanessa, Chris, Phillipa and Jasmine all turned to where the noise came from, upstairs.

Lin, was all that Vanessa could think, they all rushed up the stairs as fast as possible, Vanessa was hyperventilating, Chris began to start sweating and Jasmine could already feel the tears pricking at her eyes, Phillipa was the only one staying as strong as she could, running ahead of all of them as they entered the closet to see the ladder leading to the attic had fallen over.

“Damnit!” Chris hissed as he began to lift the ladder to the attic with the help of Phillipa, Vanessa was the first to begin climbing, not worrying about how stable the ladder was in the first place behind her was a teary eyed Jasmine, a terrified Chris and Phillipa who was trying to hide her emotions to stay her strongest- not for herself, but for the others. 

There they all were, laying on the floor motionless, Daveed, Jon, Lin and Anthony. Vanessa was already at Lin’s side, checking him all over for bullet holes, blood and other injuries, Jasmine made her way to Anthony doing the same, sobbing as she turned him over and tried to shake him awake, he was still alive, still breathing, heart still beating, thank god…

Daveed and Jonathan were also clear, all of them seemed healthy, just exhausted and passed out. They all swore the sound was a gunshot, it had to have been, there was no other explanation- that’s when they saw it, the bayonet lying on the floor close to Lin, how they managed to miss is when they rushed in was a mystery. Vanessa picked it up and on further inspection, the gun was loaded and seemed to have been dusted off.

“They must have shot the gun and… Just passed out?” Vanessa tried to make sense of the situation as best as she could, but there was nothing, no marks in the wall, nothing out of the ordinary, it was too normal for her own good. 

“Let’s just get them home-” Chris started, Vanessa shot him a glare as she placed the old weapon onto the old desk in the corner.

“Like hell they are leaving, they’re staying here for the night, please- my treat.” Jasmine nodded as she began to lift Anthony, he was extremely heavy and limp in her arms, she struggled to keep him up.

“Let me handle that, Jazzy.” Chris offered with his arms out, Jasmine slowly began to transfer Anthony into his arms, and one-by-one they were all transported into a comfortable place to sleep. 

“I’m gonna go see if Oak is still alive down there, you guys alright up here?” Phillipa began making her way out of the room, turning back to face the group. They all nodded in unison, Phillipa shot them a thumbs up and left the room.

──────────────────────────────────────────────────────

They all fell asleep shortly after, Phillipa got Oak into a more comfortable position on the loveseat, Vanessa blew up a mattress for Phillipa to sleep on that night, Jasmine and Anthony were given the spare room and Chris decided to bring Daveed and himself onto the couch for the night. 

Tomorrow was going to be a long day...


	2. Meanwhile on the other side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> let's see what was happening in the Hamilton era around this time....

The war raged on outside the camp, in other places like Ireland, Trenton, Bunker Hill and Long Island just to name a few, luckily enough Hamilton and crew finally had enough time for a break, and by break that meant getting absolutely hammered.

 

Alcohol wasn’t normally permitted in the camp but it still somehow managed to get around to the soldiers whenever they seemed to want it, the soldiers in question being Alexander Hamilton, Hercules Mulligan, General Marquis de Lafayette and Colonel John Laurens. Each of them were sitting around a table bubbly and drunk as can be. Eliza Schuyler was there visiting, along with her sister Peggy, they were spectating the scene with General Washington and his wife Martha, watching the scene before them. 

“Aaaalle.x..x” John grumbled, putting his arm around the man in question.

“IiIIi… I loveeee you…” He grinned, standing up and sloppily pinning the Aide-de-camp to the wall, his face covered with a pink glow and a bit of drool. 

“My dear JOhhny, yoew are drumk..” Alexander pushed Laurens away from him quickly, John put a hand up to his forehead and leaned backwards dramatically, Hercules was right behind him to catch him. They all broke into laughter.

“I’mmmm going to the, how you say…? cellaer, more alcoho- alco-- ALCOHOL, MERDE!” The frenchman cursed as he began to stomp to the trapdoor in the corner of the building, followed by the rest of the intoxicated revolutionary set. Quickly pulling it open and climbing down the ladder  
──────────────────────────────────────────────────────  
“How you ever managed to marry that man I will never know Miss Schuyler-Hamilton.” Washington commented as they watched the pack climb the ladder one-by-one

“George, I’d say the same about how I married you.” Martha smirked deviously.

“Please, General Washington- Eliza is fine.” the general smiled at her politely.

“As you say Eliza, but since you insist on no formalities in our names, George is fine, dear.” 

“Are we going to address the fact that the General, Mr. Mulligan, Mr. Hamilton and Colonel Laurens have just went down to go to the wine cellar…” Peggy butted in, George and Eliza darted their eyes around the room, before groaning in unison.

“How my husband ever gets into these situations I will never know, my apologies George, I’ll go fetch him and the oth-”

Eliza was cut off by the sound of a gunshot, the general pushed her out of the way and rushed towards the open trapdoor, Eliza followed behind him with Peggy as Martha rushed off to get what presumably was a first aid kit. 

──────────────────────────────────────────────────────

It had been a day since the event, Vanessa was the first awake, she checked on everyone in their sleeping places, kissed the sleeping lin on the cheek and tiptoed downstairs to begin making the house breakfast.

Pancakes was her final decision, she decided something easy going down would be the best and what was better than the Miranda household’s very own fluffy pancakes, she flipped around 14 pancakes for the group, if it wasn’t enough she could easily make more, but she doubted that most of them would be able to hold down one pancake without a quick trip to the washroom.

Water and pills for the headache were all spread across the counter as Chris walked into the kitchen, he was still wearing the loose undershirt and dress pants he had on yesterday, none of Lin’s pajamas would fit him and he didn’t want to drive home while everyone was passed out after such a strange event. 

Vanessa smiled as Chris entered, deciding to keep her voice down as she spoke, to not awake the sleeping and most likely hung over guests in the living room. 

“How was your sleep?”

Chris smiled “Good, had a rather strange dream, there was a gunshot and all the walls turned white and cracked and stuff”  
Vanessa let out a lighthearted chuckle “I wonder where you got that dream from.”

Jasmine and Phillipa stumbled into the room, stretching out and yawning, she was wearing a shirt Vanessa gave her “Probably from the mysterious shooting in the Miranda household.” Jasmine commented, most likely having heard the conversation. 

Jasmine, Phillipa and Chris both sat down, eating their breakfast in silence, Vanessa had given them all a tea as per their request, and soon enough she joined them at the table. 

It wasn’t long after before Oak groaned loudly and waddled into the kitchen, looking absolutely miserable. Vanessa wordlessly handed him a glass of water and two pills, he swallowed them without any hesitation and made a grunt of relief.

“I need sunglasses… t’s too bright…” Oak complained, hanging his head low as he stuffed a pancake in his mouth.

“I’ll go grab some of Lin’s if you’d like.” Vanessa offered, making sure to keep her voice low so it didn’t bother Oak’s headache, he nodded quickly.

“Yes please…” He mumbled, Chris gave him a light pat on the back and Jasmine let out a chuckle, Phillipa just gave a bright smile.

“Even your smile is too bright Pippa.” Oak attempted to chuckle but winced instead, it was a good attempt at least.

It had been about a hour in silence, Oak went back to lying on the loveseat as the others deflated the air mattress and helped clean up the mess from yesterday. Lin and the others were still sleeping, it wasn’t unlike them all to sleep in after hangovers but when it hit 11:30 the awoken crew knew they had to do something to wake them up.

“I say we dump water on their heads then shove them all into the shower together.” Phillipa remarked with a grin spread across her face. The others chuckled to themselves before dismissing the idea.

 

“Let’s just let them up gently, nice and steady and all.” Vanessa pitched, they all nodded in agreement

 

Screaming filled the apartment when each of them woke up to unfamiliar faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOooooooOOOOOoOOOoOoo Spooky~!


	3. Hell Breaks loose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys wake up, screaming, crying and a whole lot of confusion occurs.
> 
> Aka: Supposed Lin and Supposed Daveed are terrified of Televisions

Vanessa stared at her husband as he covered his ears, his eyes were shut tight as he kicked around, his own screaming hurt his head.

“Lin? Lin, honey… I brought you some Ibuprofen.” Vanessa whispered, setting the glass next to him and slowly putting a hand on his head, Lin opened his eyes again and stared at Vanessa like she had three eyes. 

“W-who… I mean, excuse me madam, who exactly do you happen to be?” Lin mumbled, Vanessa stared at him in shock.

“Lin, can you please take the medicine, you’re hungover…” Vanessa handed him the glass, he hesitated before taking it in one hand, Vanessa dropped the pills in his other hand, he eyed them down like they were from another planet.

“Pardon me if I am forgetting, but who is Lin?” He asked again, Vanessa was in denial, she shakily began to raise the hand with pills up to his mouth.

“O-okay, can you swallow these, no chewing- then drink your water please, dear.” Vanessa insisted.

“How can I trust that you’re not a British spy?” Lin raised his eyebrow at Vanessa, what kind of drugs was he on?

“Lin, honey… just… please, I promise to you, is there any way you will trust me on this?” Vanessa could feel the tears pricking in her eyes, what had happened to her Lin?

“Um… well… what is the codeword us Americans are using against the British forces.” Lin whispered so that nobody could hear.

“...Oh, like in the revolutionary war, right? Um…. Rochambeau, right?” Lin blinked and nodded before shoving the pills down his throat harshly, he swallowed with closed eyes and chugged the water.

 

“Um… Do you know what your name is, honey?” Vanessa secretly prayed he would say Lin, for god sakes he had to say Lin.

“A-Alexander Hamilton, my name is Alexander Hamilton, and there’s a million things I haven’t done, but just you wait Ma’am, just you wait.” Vanessa let out a small forced chuckle, he was joking, this was all some sick joke.

“Are you a Washington? Are we at the General’s house? He- he didn’t send me home did he- I- I could’ve helped, I can help- I, I don’t understand if he puts me in command, where is Eliza? L-Laurens, Where are they… Where are they!?” Lin started panting heavily, his throat beginning to close and his pupils shrinking down to mere pinpricks.  
──────────────────────────────────────────────────────  
Phillipa slowly began to shake Groff awake, his eyes lazily opened, he blinked a few times before squinting at the lady looming over her.

“Excuse me, do you realize who you have just awoken? I was trying to sleep, well while you’re in here, go be useful. Breakfast, I want it done in fifteen minutes at most.” Phillipa blinked at him.

“Jon, you’re still drunk somehow.” Phillipa smiled, Jon gave her an angry look.

“Do you understand who you’re talking to, do not ‘Jon’ me, who is this ‘Jon’ you speak of? Well? Answer me? I don’t have all day, If you haven’t noticed I have an army to lead!” Groff growled, Phillipa looked annoyed and shoved his pills into his mouth, basically forcing him to swallow, before tipping the water into his mouth. 

“Alright, King Groff the third-” George choked on a bit of his water before shooting her a dirty glare.

“King George the Third of the United Kingdom to you.” He growled

“Yep, I’m going to get Chris.” Phillipa groaned, pulling the blanket back over him and walking out of the room, rather annoyed.  
──────────────────────────────────────────────────────  
Chris scratched his head, Oak and him had woken up Daveed and had gotten a strange reaction. Daveed had slipped into his southern-ish french accent, groaning something in french.

“Que se passe-t-il?” Daveed groaned, shooting a dirty glare to the two. That`s when Phillipa rushed in.

“Something's up with Groff, I think he hit his head hard when he fell after the gunshot an-”

“Alright, Alright, who the hell are you three, I`m guessing you aren't going to be speaking in French? I`m a busy man what do you need?” Daveed scowled.

“See! Jon was acting the same way, all angry!” Phillipa exclaimed, pointing at Daveed who was rubbing his head, groaning while Oak handed him the Ibuprofen and water provided by Vanessa.

“Amnesia?” Chris shrugged, Oak and Phillipa made a quick light-hearted chuckle, trying to laugh away the fact that it was probably the answer.

“Okay, what the hell do you mean?” Daveed groaned, trying to stand up.

“Daveed, sit back down your head-” Daveed made a quick yelp and sat back down quickly, putting a hand on his head.

“What the hell my name isn’t- What did you do to my head??” He demanded an answer.

“Should we go get Vanessa and Jasmine…?” Phillipa suggested- the patter of footsteps cut off their next remarks as Jasmine ran into the room almost on queue. 

“We need to call an ambulance, Anthony is delirious, I think- I think he… He lost his-”  
Chris quickly walked over to Jasmine, wiping away the tears that flooded her eyes.

“Something Isn’t right Jasmine, Daveed and Jon are also acting strange… Don’t worry, we’ll figure it out, it might be amnesia plus the hangover….” Phillipa tried to explain.  
──────────────────────────────────────────────────────  
“Shh… Shh, honey calm down” Vanessa tried his best to calm down the distressed man as he whined through breaths. Something wasn’t right, Vanessa could tell this wasn’t just amnesia or a hangover. It was something to do with the gunshot. But she returned her focus to Lin, or at least the person hosting Lin’s body. He was whining and rocking back and forth as Vanessa rubbed circles into his back.

“Try and breathe with me, just copy my breaths… Alexander..” The name was so unfamiliar and forced to her. The shaking began to slow, his breathing was still uneven but it was slowly beginning to match up with her own.

“I- I… I didn’t catch your name… M-ma’am.” he croaked, his voice was dry and scratchy, Vanessa let out a small smile.

“Vanessa Nadal.” She spoke quietly, as soothingly as possible. 

“W-well Mrs. Nadal, I apologize, can you please inform me where I am?” he gave her a nervous smile.

“We are in New York City, the time is 12:43 and the year is-”

“1780, I know” Vanessa cringed hearing him say that.

“I- alright… um, I’m very sorry, not to freak you out but… The year is 2017.” The man’s eyes went wide, he let out a forced chuckle.

“How long was I out for…?” His voice cracked.

“Well, actually… 7 hours, you seemed to have inhabited my… Husband’s body.” She tried her best to explain to Alexander. He went silent.

“Can I see myself?” He requested in a shy voice, she smiled in return, helping him up from the bed, and leading him to the mirror, he blinked and squinted. He ran a hand through his black hair, then went to inspect his scruffy beard then slowly began to roll his fingers down his face, tracing the dried tear stains all the way to his lips...

Vanessa couldn’t help but frown, someone was in her husband’s body… Would she ever see Lin again? She pushed that feeling away as she watched Alexander curiously inspect his new body- before they heard a shriek from downstairs.  
──────────────────────────────────────────────────────  
Vanessa had grabbed Alex’s hand and lead him downstairs, he stumbled in his new legs until they were downstairs, Daveed was panting heavily, Oak had his ears covered and his eyes closed. Diggs was backed into the corner of the room, the television was turned on and playing the news channel.

Alex curiously turned his head to see what the man was scared of, his eyes suddenly went wide as well, he lifted a shaky finger to the television and muttered something before clinging to Vanessa like a koala.

“So, you guys having the same problem?” Vanessa chuckled as she ran a hand through her Husband’s-body-inhabitant’s hair.  
──────────────────────────────────────────────────────

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The scariest thing in the world
> 
> Fox news
> 
> DUN DUN DUNNNNN
> 
> my tumblr is @Listenlyss get me to 69 followers plz


	4. Meanwhile, In the war

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a look into Groff and Anthony's side of the equation in the good ol' revolutionary war.
> 
> also for continuity's sake, John Laurens was shot days before he got wasted. Just so you all know the deal.

Groaning echoed slightly through the room. It smelled clean and fresh, like a new book. The air was cold and the only light there was seemed to be filtered through large windows. Jon slowly began to open his eyes, he could already feel the pounding headache even in his semi-conscious form. 

It took him a while, about five minutes to be fully awake, he glanced around the room, stone walls covered with spectacular paintings framed gold. The sheets under him were a slick silky white. He continued to inspect his surroundings.

The room was huge, much larger than his room back at his home. Salmon-coloured curtains were pulled away from the windows to let the natural light in, they were tied together in large, yellow ropes knotted neatly. 

That’s when things got stranger, there was a desk, sitting neatly on it was a hat, one strikingly similar to the one Chris Jackson had on when he played Washington, but this one looked much more realistic, a few gold tints here and there and a golden chain attached to it. 

Jon slowly began to get into a standing position, his body felt different and unnatural. His hair was hidden under something, a wig? He decided that was a reasonable answer. His outfit was made of a comfortable; rich material he couldn’t quite place.

He shuffled awkwardly to the glass and squinted in it trying to make out the figure he saw squinting back at him, something clicked in his brain as he traced all the features with his fingers on the glass. He’d seen this man, granted the proportions looked a bit different but he knew it, King George III. 

It was about ten minutes before a loud knocking sound startled him awake again, he shuffled to the door and opened it, looking down to see a sweet looking little lady and a rather handsome gentlemen wearing a cute old-looking outfit. The smile he gave them seemed to catch them both off guard as he awkwardly held the door open for them.

“Your highness, we… We just came with breakfast and this week’s reports, where would you like me to put them?” The lady looked very uncomfortable as she stepped into the room, followed by the man holding a tray of wonderful looking food. 

“Um… On the desk is fine, thank you very much for the breakfast. Sorry if this is a strange question but, I seem to have um… Forgotten the year?” Jon tried his best not to cringe at his forced British accent.

“1780, your highness.” Jon cringed at the title. 

“Please, call me Jona- I mean Fredrick.” The two servants blinked in disbelief.

“Well… Alright You- Fredrick, yes, my apologies Fredrick, would you like anything else this morning?” The man just looked like a lost puppy, Jon frowned.

“Well… If it isn’t an Issue, may I have a cup of coffee?” The two servants nodded before quickly dashing out of the room, Jon just frowned as he sat down on the desk and let out a long, heavy breath he didn’t realize he was holding in.

His thoughts began to flow in, very fuzzy memories from yesterday night were being jumbled together, the crack in the wall. It was all his fault, he was the one who picked up the bayonet, he groaned and put a hand on his forehead. 

What year did they say it was? 1780, the revolutionary war…. Explains the hat. 

“Damnit…” Jon mumbled as he slowly began to pick up the reports given to him, they were written in clean cursive handwriting. 

_There has been a trade between two slaves, each of them have been returned to their sides of the battle- have gathered information about the American troops, the captured American troop who will be left anonymous as by the American’s request was taken in March 11th of this year; weather the information he gave us is true or not is uncertain. Here are his exact words._

Jon cringed as he read the words in front of him, a struggling American soldier being forced into giving information, he could almost see them holding a bayonet to his neck, he felt like he was going to throw up…

_In other news, we have had a successful raid in South Carolina, we left 1,000 American troops for dead, and 6,000 wounded, including a very powerful American figure._

Jon could feel his throat closing slowly.

_Lt. Colonel John H. Laurens._

 

He stared blankly at the page, John Laurens, hurt? Where? Was this the shot that killed the man? He couldn’t continue reading the report, this entire war was in his hands now.

“Your Highness?” The lady from before was shaking him gently, he snapped his head up to face her, she flinched for a moment. Was he crying? Jon quickly moved his new hands up to his eyes, dry tears covered his face.

“We brought you your coffee, are you alright?” Jon nodded blankly, before gently taking the cup out of her hands.

“I-I apologize I just. Why?” Jon sighed, putting the coffee up to his lips and taking a sip of the bitter drink.

“Pardon me Fredrick, but what do you mean when you say why?” She had a gentle but questioning look on her face, Groff just frowned.

“Why are we fighting? What’s the point of this war? So that we’re stronger? America is a good country! If we stop fighting now, we can make a more powerful ally-”

She started chuckling, Jon looked at her, very confused.

“Since when have you had a change of heart? Would you like me to call an Aide-de-camp to start sending out about our surrender, or would you like to think on this more. This is a very big decision your highness.”

Jon thought for a moment, he truly questioned it, would doing this change history itself? He couldn’t sit here in this man’s body and let thousands of people die for no reason but power!

“Call for a surrender. Give the Americans freedom.” He responded blankly, the lady nodded and left the room in a hurry.  
──────────────────────────────────────────────────────  
Anthony felt a sharp pain in his right shoulder, something he hadn’t had before, a bullet wound. He let out a quick gasp as someone gently shook him awake, had the gunshot hit him last night? Was he in the hospital? 

He opened his eyes slowly, expecting the horrible blinding white of the hospital to force them shut again, but instead he was given a hideous dark green and two faces staring down at him. The air was rough, it smelled metallic, a scent he was sure he had smelled before. It took a moment for him to realize it’s blood, great, that’s one mystery solved.

“Colonel Laurens, I see you have awoken, I request your aid with something if you wouldn’t mind, please accompany me in my camp and we will talk further on this when you wake up more, oui?” One of the men spoke in a thick french accent, this wasn’t one like Daveed’s, it sounded rather old.

“Dude, I know you’re trying to be funny and all, cuz I’m John Laurens in the musical or whatever, but why in the hell am I in a green tent with you two wearing your costumes, did Lin do this?” The two men blinked at him.

“Wait, you look like that photo of Lafayette that Daveed has in the dressing room. You from Drunk History or somethin? Am I drunk?” The man In question gave him an unamused look.

“Hercules, canteen.” He demanded, the other man gave him his canteen, he screwed open the cap and dumped it on Anthony, he grunted in response.

“What the hell, man!” He snapped, sitting up only to have his shoulder protest against him, it felt like a million needles jabbed into him.

“Mon Ami, take your time, I do not know what Is happening with you today, but whatever it is, you need to get it figured out quickly, we have a war to win!” The two men turned on their heels and made their way out of the tent.

“What the hell…” Anthony groaned, he attempted to push his hair back, only for him to stop… His hair was gone.

“And they shaved my hair, of course they shaved my hair.” Anthony slowly stood up and stumbled out of the tent into the rest of the camp, there were people in makeshift casts, bayonets scattered everywhere and a few black soldiers looking at him with hopeful eyes.

Anthony made his way over to the little pond that was close to the pond, sitting down at the edge and throwing a rock into the water.

“Why the hell did they bring me into the middle of nowhere just to shave my hair and prank-”

He stopped as the ripples faded away, revealing his face. No freckles, different bone structure. Anthony quickly shrieked and backed away from the water, causing a few other soldiers to look at him funny.

“What the hell…” Anthony looked back into the lake, squinting at the reflection. He was in his costume- no it wasn’t his costume, it was hard to move in, it looked incredibly professional. No, this wasn’t right, he was staring at John Laurens. 

“Oh… That…. Actually explains a lot.” Anthony backed away from the water, dumbfounded.

It took him a moment before he stood up again, slowly beginning to navigate through the camp until he met back up with the two men; historical figures, Hercules Mulligan and General Lafayette. 

“Are you alright Colonel Laurens?” Hercules had a concerned look in his eyes, he had a hand on his non-injured shoulder.

“Is your shoulder bothering you?” He followed up, glancing at the wrapped up bullet-wound.

“Well, yeah it hurts.” Anthony stated the obvious before shrugging it off.

“Lafayette went to go wake up Alexander, General McWriter should be here momentarily.” Hercules explained, Anthony just nodded slowly.

 

“Alexander Hamilton?” Anthony asked, hoping he’d be right, he decided not to ask about the General for now, hoping that he’d be introduced later.

“Of course.” Hercules said with no emotion in the slightest.

“Do you have any idea about this new plan?” Herc smiled

“We got a name and that’s as far as we decided we would go.” Anthony raised an eyebrow

“We called the plan Yorktown.” Anthony snorted, Herc gave him a funny look.

“What is causing this reaction, Colonel Laurens?” Hercules frowned.

“Oh- OH I’m sorry, I’m so sorry man, I just… I mean, nevermind just made me think of something.” Anthony could feel the awkwardness in the air.

 

“Alright…” Anthony let out a sigh of relief.

“Colonel Laurens, Hercules Mulligan.” a voice boomed, Anthony turned to face a woman- no, a man making his way into the camp, he held out a hand for Anthony to shake.

“General McWriter, a pleasure to meet you.” Antony accepted her hand and shook it, there was something about her that reminded him of Mulan, he grinned at the connection, fearing that it might offend the General in some way.

“Pleasure to meet you.” Hercules interjected, the General took his hand away from Anthony’s and moved it over so Hercules could shake it. 

“Hamilton should be here momentarily,” Hercules explained.

God, I hope he is. Anthony thought- this was going to be really awkward without the help of the people who actually made the damn plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is with me and cliffhangers????
> 
> Enjoy your night filled with thinking of the next course of action since the next chapter is back to 2017!


	5. Questions and Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew has many questions, many fights and many memes.

“Shh… Shh, that’s just the television sweetheart.” Phillipa rubbed circles into the distressed Davee- no, Jefferson’s back. 

“I- What the hell is it doing??” Jefferson squeaked, Chris was laughing while standing next to the flat screen television. 

“Alright, well… That is a television, I’m not sure who invented the first one. But it shows us what is new, like a bunch of photos one by one, but they are recorded with a camera… It’s hard to explain but, instead of having us being painted, we can very quickly take a picture of you and the exact photo will appear on the screen. It’s very handy.” Vanessa started explaining. 

Alexander had calmed down much faster than the 3rd President, he was inspecting this television, peeking around at all it’s nooks and crannies and putting his face right up against the screen, making an audible hmm noise.

“It is made up of little yellow, red and blue circles? Interesting… So if the colours all mix together in the correct patterns they turn into the image on this…” He gently tapped his finger to the screen.

“Okay but can we talk about how the fourth president of the united states and the first treasury secretary and human we have an entire musical about are inhabiting our friends bodies??? If I go upstairs again will Anthony tell me he’s goddamn Phillip!?” Jasmine half-shouted, everyone stared at her blankly.

“How about we bring down Anthony and Jon to make sure, then we’ll start talking about how much sense this makes.” Oak suggests, the group all nods, including Jasmine, who looks a bit more calm now. 

“Excuse me for asking but I was the 4th-” Jefferson started before getting cut off by Phillipa who shushed him.

“Wait until we get two other’s alright? Then we ask questions.” Phillipa smiled, helping Jefferson up and leading him to the couch, Hamilton went and sat next to him. She lead Chris, Oak and a tense Jasmine upstairs, leaving only Vanessa to watch the two men.

“Hi, I’m Alexander Hamilton.” Alex offered his hand to Jefferson, he shook it hesitantly. 

“This is… Absolutely Insane- something I can barely fathom… I’d imagine it would be the same for you would it not Mr. Hamilton, Thomas Jefferson by the way.” Alex looked at him in awe.

“Our ambassador to France?” Thomas nodded.

“You want an autograph Mr. Hamilton? I could find a quill if you’d like” Alexander’s cheeks flushed, he looked away awkwardly, shaking his head no; his long hair getting in his face as he did so. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t catch your name either.” Jefferson was pointing at Vanessa, she gave him a tiny crooked smile.

“Vanessa Nadal-Miranda, would you like the names of the other’s in this house?” She asked, it would probably be easier to get this over with soon. 

“Yes, that would be wonderful Vanessa!” Alexander chimed in.

“Alright, so you know the big one wearing the collared shirt?” they both hesitate before nodding.

“That’s Chris, the other big guy is Okieriete, I can’t pronounce his last name, just call him Oak. The girl wearing the yellow night shirt is Jasmine, call her Jazzy and the lady in the white frilly shirt is Phillipa or Pippa.” Vanessa explained as the group dragged in a stubborn-looking Groff and a panicked Anthony.

“Who are those two then?” Jefferson pointed Groff then Anthony.

“That’s what we’re trying to figur-” Groff pushed Oak away and began his introduction.

“King George III of the United Kingdom.” Alex quickly sat up and rushed towards the man in question and threw a quick punch at him, George threw a punch back at him before getting pulled back by Vanessa and Phillipa. 

“No fighting in this damn house.” Chris growled at the two, before shooting glares at Jefferson and Anthony- no, it couldn’t be, not with how aggressive he looked.

“I’ll go get some ice, don’t do anything fancy when I’m gone.” Oak shuffled out of the room.

Vanessa dragged the King to the Loveseat, he sat in it like it was a throne, draping the blanket around his shoulders and sitting cross-legged, giving an unamused glare at Hamilton who was being dragged back by Phillipa. 

“John Laurens, right?” Phillipa asked as she lead the freckled man next to Alexander and Jefferson, Alexander had a bit of hope in his eyes.

“Yeah, what’s going on?” Everyone in the room shrugged as they all made their way to seats, waiting for Oak to return.

There was a loud noise as the door was practically kicked open, causing everyone in the room to jump.

"Yo, Old-Man Miranda!" The sound of Mack's voice chimed through the house. "Come on! We got a date with the good kush!” The girl rushed into the living room, she was wearing Lin's grey sweater (that was stolen when she was there the last time), black jean shorts, and red converse shoes that were ripped and dirty from constant use.

“Good kush?” Vanessa raised an eyebrow at Mackenzie, who gave a little giggle in response.

“Oh, don’t mind that, that’s for me and Daveed.” The girl winked at Thomas, who raised an eyebrow in return.

“Ey, why’s everyone so quiet in here? I’m just here to pick up my study buddy.” She made her way over to Alex, who was shuffling closer to John by the second. Oak entered the room with the ice packs, giving an awkward wave to Mackenzie and he handed them out. 

“Woah am I interrupting something? DID LIN FINALLY COME OUT AS GAY?” Alex and John flinched before separating themselves quickly.

“Mackenzie” 

“Ma’am?”

“Meet me in the hall.”

“Meet her in the hall, meet her in the hall.” Phillipa and Oak whispered.

Vanessa stood up and lead Mack into the hallway close by, making sure she wasn’t in earshot of the others.

 

“If you need help with moving your stuff out of here than I'm-.” 

“No my husband isn’t gay.”

 

“Damnit...” Vanessa facepalmed and groaned at the reaction.

“Then why the hell is he so hands-y with Anthony? Jasmine is literally less than five feet away from them." Mackenzie put her hands on her hips.

“No, It’s just… Lin isn’t here, nor is Anthony, Daveed and Jon for that matter… But-”

"What do you mean 'they aren't here'? They're sitting right there in your living room, 'Nessa! Are you high or something?" 

“No, Kenzie I’m not high just…”

 

“Are you on coke?”

“No let me explain!”

“Marijuana?”

“NO!”

"Maybe you slipped some prescriptions into your-"

“Mackenzie I am not on drugs!” Vanessa threw her head back with annoyance.

“Then what the hell do you mean 'they aren't here'? Maybe I'm on drugs then!”

“Mackenzie McArthur, listen to me for gods sake!” Vanessa grabbed her shoulder 

“Wooooah, okay Mom.” Mackenzie decided it was best to shut up for now.

“Lin and the others aren’t…. Mentally there, it isn’t amnesia or anything like that it’s… He… He think’s he’s Alexander Hamilton, like the real Alexander Hamilton, Groff thinks he’s the damn king, Daveed thinks he’s Jefferson and screamed at the television and I think Anthony is John Laurens or whatever and I think he’s having a meltdown internally.”

Mackenzie snickered, before bursting out into a huge amount of laughter   
“Mackenzie, I’m serious! They… Lin woke up and said the year was 1780, I’m not joking with you, I don’t know what happened to them!”

“Okay, fine, fine. I’ll believe you but I need evidence, alright.” Mackenzie began to walk out into the other room where she saw everyone sitting before her, Alex and John both saluted her quickly.

“General McWriter.” They said in unison. Alex gave Jefferson a small nudge and he saluted as well.

“Why did they just call me General?” Vanessa nudged her.

“What I told you Mackenzie….” Mackenzie let out a heavy breath as Vanessa lead her to a seat.

“Wait I’m sorry, you’re not McWriter, I apologize ma’am, I- you just look a lot like him…”

“Yeah I’ve heard of General McWriter, she was executed for crossdressing, my ancestor.”

“S-she? My apologies for Alexander…. Alex! McWriter is from China this young lady isn’t from China my dea- Alex, I mean Alex.” John turned away, blushing awkwardly.

“Wait Kenzie, your ancestors were Asian?” Chris questioned, trying to save John from the embarrassment.

“I’m a mixbreed.” The King raised an eyebrow at the woman.

“Wait are… This is the future, Alex told me, are… we free?” John’s eyes had hope in them. 

“Ask him.” Mackenzie was pointing at Oak, the group burst out into laughter, the historical figures just kind of awkwardly chuckled along. 

“Yeah, blacks are free, African-Americans are free, crossdressing and transgender people are free and even homosexuals are free in America.” Oak continued, winking at the last comment. 

“And our President is an orange.” Jasmine chuckled, Thomas raised an eyebrow.

“You said earlier that I was a president…?” The group nervously laughed at Jefferson.

“Yep, the Third after John Adams, Hamilton helped you win.” Chris answered.

“Thanks.” Thomas smiled at Alexander, he smiled in return.

“Any more questions?” Phillipa smiled.

“Did the British win the war?” The king smirked deviously, the rest of the room laughed.

“Nope!” Mackenzie giggled, the King went silent and looked down in defeat. 

“YEET” Mackenzie yells, throwing an apple nobody in the room was aware that she was holding at Groff, hitting him in the stomach, he groaned in pain.

“Stop with the fighting, god sakes!” Chris groaned again.

“So… Homosexual men and women are now legal? They’re allowed to get married?” Alexander smirked, John’s face looked like a beet.

“Yes… But you’re not getting married in that body Alexander, that’s my boyfriend and Vanessa’s husband!” Jasmine growled, Alexander giggled.

“I won’t marry anyone I was just wondering if they could… Like… Kiss in public…?” He looked at Vanessa hopefully, Vanessa turned to face Jasmine and whispered something in her ear, Jazzy shrugged.

“Yeah go for it.” John looked like he was gonna start choking.

King George covered his eyes as Alexander pulled John into a passionate kiss, Mackenzie pulled out her phone and quickly swiped over to the camera, pressing the video button faster than she had ever done before. Hoots and hollers filled the room, even Jefferson was amused by it.

“SCREW IT!” Jefferson yells, having picked up that by someone while Vanessa was out in the hall, she was sure of it, he lunged into John and Alex’s kissing pile and kissed them both before awkwardly backing out.

“Nope, that felt weird, you two have fun.” John and Alex finally pulled apart.

“Thanks for the blackmail!” Mackenzie giggled at the two, they both gave her horrified expressions.

“She’s joking!” Oak commented, trying to calm the two down, everyone looked really happy for some reason, like they were all going to start laughing any moment. 

“Vanessa, Jasmine. I apologize for using these new bodies for our own selfish desires for love, I apologize if I have done anything wrong with these actions.” Alexander sheepishly looked down at his toes.

“Oh, It’s fine guys, as long as it isn’t actually Lin and Anthony in those brains, if they wanna kiss it’s fine with us, just don’t go any further, please…” Jasmine giggled at the implications. 

“I’m heading outside, nice show you two!” Mackenzie grinned, as she stepped out of the house for some fresh air. 

“Okay, okay, congrats you two, but any more questions we can answer?” Oak

“Who is the current President of America?” Thomas asked.

“Donald Trump. He’s… John can you cover Alexander’s ears.” Chris requested, John did so, Alex raised an eyebrow but didn’t fight it.

“He… Putting it in simple terms, he doesn’t treat Immigrants well.”

John nodded and uncovered Alex’s ears.

“Well? Why did they vote for him?” King George scoffed.

“He had money and power.” Oak answered, Alexander grunted.

“Who was the runner-up?” John asked, hoping Alexander wouldn’t get riled up.

“Hillary Clinton, a female candidate, she was honestly the better option if you’d ask me.” Phillipa chimed in.

“A female?” Alexander raised his eyebrow.

“Yes, like we said, almost everyone has rights now!” Jasmine gave them a bright smile.

“Well, I’d say the future sounds wonderful… Besides the whole President, my apologies.” John mumbled.

“Thank you, but you guys are the reason it’s like this, you built the country we liv-”

“Enough with the America is great stuff… Calm down about it all, geez.” King George huffed from his seat. They all broke out into laughter again. 

This wasn’t as bad as they expected it to be...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [and then they kiss]
> 
> My tumbleee is @Listenlyss get me to 80 followers!!! hype!!!


	6. Here comes the General(s)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *DUnnnNNnn Dun Dun Dunnnn* the battle of Yorktown
> 
> also HERE COMES THE GENERAL
> 
> MCCCCWRITER

“Alexander, wake up.” Lafayette shook the man awake, he groaned- blinking his eyes open, staring up at the familiar man in front of him.

It took a moment for it to click into his brain, the man was General Marquis de Lafayette, Lin put a hand on his head, pushing his hair back- it wasn’t long and flowy, it was short; tied up into a tiny ponytail that tugged at the back of his head. 

“Alexander, we have to plan our attack.” Lafayette snapped his fingers in Lin’s face… 

“Alexander…” Lin tested out the name in his new voice. Was he Alexander? Well, obviously, he played Hamilton in the musical… But this was different, his hair, his voice. 

“Yes, you petit lion” Lin snickered at the nickname, he remembered reading something about that, because of Hamilton’s red hair. 

“Alright… Can I get the date?” Lin sat up slowly, he could tell that he was shorter than before, for some reason this all just felt natural for him, he’d think about this in further detail later, for now he needed a bit of information so he can play this role correctly. 

“The year is 1780, it’s the 20th of April.” Lafayette informed, he grabbed Lin by the hand and helped him stand.

“We really need to stop the flow of alcohol in this camp, you and John have horrible tolerance to the beverages.” Lafayette chuckled, Lin raised an eyebrow at him before smirking, now this was good information.

“Yeah, yeah….” Lin grumbled, trying his best to sound like Alexander, how did he even sound? Well he talked a lot, that’s all Lin was sure of.

“Hey, don’t tell me that you didn’t enjoy that either! The flow of alcohol around the camp is good for the soldiers, it helps us unwind- removing the alcohol from the camp would turn this camp into a dump for a bunch of depressed soldiers.” Lin rambled on as Lafayette lead him to the tent.

“Good morning Mr. Hamilton, General Lafayette.” General McWriter greeted, raising her hand to salute Lafayette, the Marquis and Lin followed suit, saluting back at the other General.

Something about this other person seemed strange to Lin, he inspected the General’s features- it was clear this supposed male general was actually a crossdresser. He had heard of a General that got beheaded for crossdressing- maybe this was them? He could feel himself getting really giddy, thinking back at one the masterpiece mulan, his inner Disney fanboy was squealing. 

“General McWriter.” Lafayette acknowledged, before making his way to the middle of the room.

Lin glances at the other people in the room, there were only two others in the room, one he automatically picked out as Colonel Laurens- the other one took a bit of time for him to finally realize it was Hercules Mulligan, he could hear Yorktown playing in his brain, the loud shouting of HERCULES MULLIGAN left him holding in a chuckle (Or in this case a Bahahahaha.).   
Another voice sounded in the room, Lafayette, Mulligan and McWriter automatically saluted, Lin followed suit, only being a split second behind the others as General Washington entered the room. It took a moment before Laurens saluted as well.

“Good morning General Lafayette, General McWriter, Colonel Laurens, Mr. Mulligan, nice to see you here as well, and Alexander, It’s nice to have you back.” Washington closed the tent door behind him, tying it up so nobody else could get in without permission.

“Good morning Sir.” Lin greeted with a smile, everything about this encounter made him want to squeal with joy, all of this was so realistic- too realistic, it had to be real. He made a mental note to call Washington, ‘dad’ at some point.

“Let’s address the issue on the table, shall we?” General McWriter deadpanned, everyone nodded as they scrambled to get into seats, Lin decided to sit next to Laurens- assuming it would be something Alexander would have done.

Lafayette and McWriter sat next to Washington, and Hercules situated himself to the other side of Lin as they began the meeting.

“General Lafayette, you can start us off.” Washington tapped Lafayette’s shoulder gently, the frenchmen stood up- he seemed a tad nervous with all eyes on him.

“Je vous remercie, Alright, so thanks to monsieur Mulligan we have collected that there are British cannons being positioned right here.” Lafayette pulled his thin sword out and tapped it on the map sprawled out on the wooden table in the middle of the room. Everyone leaned in and nodded at the mark he left on the table.

“As you are all aware, last time the British set up cannons in Ticonderoga they were successfully stolen by Hercules and Alexander.” Lafayette gestured at the two, Lin nodded, he felt very prideful of himself just thinking of the way Hercules and Alexander had swiftly taken the cannons that day in 1776.

“This time Redcoats will be keeping heavy guard on the Canons I assume.” Lafayette continued, his voice turned into a growl as he said redcoats, like it was a curse.

“We’re going to need to sneak into the main line of British forces and… what’s the word? Sabotage? Oui, we will send spies to sabotage the cannons. Then we ambush through the center position.” Lafayette explained, Lin raised a brow before speaking up for a moment.

“No, don’t go through the center, too risky. Around the sides.” Lin stood up and dragged his fingers across the positions he remembered the Americans taking.

“Splendid idea Hamilton!” Lafayette praised, before handing his sword to Lin, he gripped it awkwardly.

“Any more ideas in that big brain of yours?” Lafayette insisted, Lin nodded.

“We ask for French aid, get the help of Comte de Grasse in besieging New York. Lafayette, you lead a deep-water port in Chesapeake Bay with Cornwallis. De Grasse will sail from the west indies. You all got that?” Lin looked around the room, he tried his best to remember the rest of the war, Yorktown continued to play in his head on a loop.

“Laurens…” Lin started, a horrible thought plagued his brain, Laurens died in South Carolina… History had to be changed, Laurens could have done much more… Lin couldn’t stop thinking about Anthony Ramos, he would have a bigger part in the musical…. He could see Laurens was incredibly tense, sweat rolling down his head.

“You will lead your black soldiers into Virginia with Washington and I, they will remove the bullets from their guns- so the British Soldiers won’t be alerted by any stray gunshots.” Lin decided, he could see Laurens calm down, he looked relieved, yet incredibly confused.

“That’s all I got.” Lin sighed, handing the sword back to Lafayette carefully, everyone was staring at him, obviously impressed. 

“Good job, son.” Washington smiled as Lin sat down next to John Laurens.

“How come you didn’t position me in South Carolina?” John whispered Into Lin’s ear, he blinked.

“Just… a hunch.” Lin answered back, John blinked at him and opened his mouth like he was going to say something, before shaking his head and turning back to see General McWriter begin speaking.  
“I can recruit Chinese forces to aid us in battle if you wish, we could send them over in a few months from now, strike when they circle behind the British.” Lin looked confused, he had never heard of Chinese aiding them.

“We need this war over quick General McWriter, Chinese aid would be good, but we would only have one person who can communicate to them, you.” Washington said with concern in his voice.

“Chinese aid would be great, yet we have no ambassador to China yet, I think? McWriter if you are willing to bring a few more Chinese Generals to America or bilingual chinese soldiers that would be… um, cool.” John spoke up everyone kind of looked at him funny, Lin chuckled, Anthony was definitely fit for the role if John is speaking like that.

“Position em’ over in South Carolina.” Laurens added, they all froze, considering it.

“I’d say that sounds like a good idea.” Hercules chimed in, they all nodded in agreement.

“Thank you General McWriter, you can draft a letter today and we’ll have a scout send it over.” Washington nodded, McWriter sat back down.

“Hercules Mulligan, sir. You will be sent back into the British side of the war, gather more information about their new attack, we will go forward with this plan after we make a few adjustments with the Chinese forces and new information from the British side.” Hercules nodded at Washington.

“You are all dismissed, Colonel Laurens, you are going to get your shoulder bandaged again.” Washington added, everyone stood up and awkwardly made their way out of the large tent.   
──────────────────────────────────────────────────────  
Anthony ran a hand through his short hair, that meeting was incredibly strange. He was sure that Colonel Laurens was positioned in South Carolina, where he was shot…

Anthony flinched as a hand was put on his shoulder, he looked to his side, it was Hamilton reaching up slightly to reach his shoulder.

“A-Alexander!” Anthony stuttered as Alexander let out a laugh, it sounded awfully familiar, the same bahahaha that Lin did.

“Do you know where the medicine camp is?” Alexander asked, Antony flinched before shaking his head no.

“I assumed you would…” Alexander frowned, Anthony blinked, whoops… 

“Well let’s go find it I guess.” He smiled beginning to walk away he was humming something familiar…

“We’ll never be free until we end slavery…” Alexander sung under his breath, Anthony quickly grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him close, staring him dead in the eyes.

“Lin!?” Anthony yell-whispered, Alexander’s face lit up.

“Anthony.” Lin whispered back, almost smugly.

“Oh thank god!” Anthony could hug him! Wait that was… forbidden, he just let out a sigh of relief.

“You alright? Your shoulder…” Lin said with concern, Anthony groaned slightly and let go of Lin, they continued to walk around the camp in search of the medical tent.

“I think I got shot.” Anthony mumbled.

“Damnit… I’m sorry Ant.” Lin frowned.

“Ain’t your fault dude, also… Thanks for you know, positioning me away from where I’m supposed to die.” Anthony shrugged, he winced and lowered his shoulders again.

“I changed history…” Lin mumbled to himself, he stopped dead in his tracks.

“Woah, dude it’s alright… This could be for the better, Lin!” Anthony shook Lin gently, snapping him out of his trans.

“Yeah… Yeah it probably made sure Trump Isn’t president or something.” Lin and Anthony both laughed, causing some soldiers to turn in their direction.

“Dammit… Wait if I’m here… what’s happening in the present? Would Laurens and Hamilton be in our bodies?? Are we in a coma… Oh god Jasmine is gonna be…” Anthony whispered, Lin cursed under his breath.

“Oh lord… Sebastian is gonna get so sad… Damnit!” Lin hissed, the two both just stood in silence for a moment.

“Well… I mean… let’s just… Not think of that maybe and find the damn tent.” Anthony mumbled, Lin nodded.

“Colonel Laurens, you here for your bandages?” a voice called from a tent they were passing, the two spun around to see a young lady dressed in a nurse’s outfit. 

“Yes I am.” Anthony looked at Lin for reassurance, he nodded and pushed him towards the nurse.

“I’m nurse Burmese, come in, Mr. Hamilton would you like to join him?” Lin nodded at the woman and followed Anthony inside.

She set him down at a bed Lin decided to stand next to the bed, they waited as the nurse rushed off to grab some supplies.

“Do you think this is because of the bayonet?” Anthony asked, Lin stopped for a minute to consider this.

“I think it is, the wall was cracking, or at least that’s what I saw then it all went white.”   
Anthony confirmed that he saw the same with a nod of his own. 

“Daveed and Jon were there as well, and Lafayette didn’t seem like Daveed in the slightest…” Lin continued.

“Jon… if Jon was here that would mean he would be…”

“The king” They both said in unison as the nurse returned with some bandages.

“Colonel Laurens if you wouldn’t mind taking off your uniform for me?” The nurse asked, Anthony shuffled a bit in his seat before slowly beginning to tug it off.  
“You need help, A- John?” Lin asked, Anthony shot him a glare.

“I’m fine I can do it.” He knew Lin didn’t mean it in any way special he just didn’t want suspicions to be raised about the two, he already knew how much the future shipped the two.

Anthony finally managed to tug off his uniform, leaving only his ruffled and ripped shirt on, The nurse slowly pulled the shirt down so it would reveal his shoulder but not removing it. Ms. Burmese gently took off the old bandages, Anthony winced as the wound was exposed to the blood-filled air, it hurt a ton.

Ms. Burmese noticed his discomfort and quickly rubbed some kind of oil onto the wound, it wasn’t anything modern or even useful for that matter, it just felt like cold olive oil, it stung a bit less though, he really respected modern medicine now.

The bandages were carefully wrapped around his shoulder, it continued to burn and sting until it was fully wrapped.

“Thank you for your time colonel Laurens for your time, you may put your jacket back on.” Ms Burmese spoke, pulling his shirt back up over his shoulder, Lin handed Anthony his jacket back as he slowly put it back on. 

“Thank you Burmese, was it?” The lady nodded as Anthony stood up.

“Have a nice day Colonel Laurens, Mr. Hamilton.” Burmese smiled as the two men left the tent.

“You sure your shoulder is okay?” Lin asked, Anthony just groaned at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE ARE OUTGUNNED
> 
> also u guys are gonna get two chapters today!!!


	7. Lazy Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Had a bit of trouble posting this chapter, apologies.
> 
> But hey double update ftw!!!
> 
> Hype!!!!

It was around 4:50 and none of them had eaten anything since breakfast- hell they weren’t even sure if Jefferson, Hamilton, Frederick III or John had eaten anything. Jasmine decided at some point earlier that they would invite Renee and Leslie over, just so they would know about the whole situation. They arrived 50 minutes ago, the entire situation was explained and they were just as clueless as everyone else was. At some point Mackenzie had made her way back inside to study with Phillipa with a curious Alexander helping her with some spelling mistakes in her notes.

 

Lin’s ringtone broke through all the tension in the room. Alex noted the vibrations in his pocket and he fished out the cellular device, looking at it in confusion.

“Is this a miniature television?” He had asked, Vanessa gave him a smile as she took the phone from his hand, she gulped when the caller ID came up. 

Incoming call from: Opetaia Foa'i 

Vanessa slid the answer button and stepped out into the hall.

“Hello? Is this Lin-Manuel Miranda? Do I have the right number?” Opetaia spoke in a Tuvaluan accent.

“Yes, you do have the right number, this is Lin’s wife, Vanessa. How can I help you?” She responded in a cheery voice.

“Oh, my apologies, is Lin able to take this call or is he busy? It’s Opetaia by the way.” Vanessa took a deep breath before responding.

“Lin has a bad migraine right now, if you’d like you can text him later, mind if I ask what this is about?” He heard Opetaia shuffle a bit on the other end of the line.

“I was calling to ask him about arranging a meeting about Moana, we were planning it on Tuesday but we can reschedule if it doesn’t work for him. Send him my regards will you?” Vanessa cursed under her breath, how was she supposed to explain this to Opetaia, or Alexander for that matter.

“I’ll tell him to text you when he’s feeling better, thank you for your concern.” Vanessa shifted back to her cheery, almost robotic-tone.

“Thank you Vanessa, goodbye!” 

“Goodbye!” 

Vanessa hung up the call and shuffled back into the room, Phillipa, Leslie and Renee had left the room, Alexander was huddled next to John and Frederick III had made his way over to the couch, sitting next to Chris like he was a bodyguard of sorts. And Thomas had squished himself between Jasmine and Oak on the other end of the couch. 

“Mr. Odom Jr, Ms. Soo and Ms. Goldsberry went to make us dinner.” Thomas explained, his eyes were glued to the television, someone had turned it on to play Mulan.

“You don’t have to address them by their last names, Thomas.” Mackenzie smiled, she set Lin’s phone down on the coffee table and decided to go help in the kitchen.

“I’ll be in the kitchen if anyone want’s to join me or if you need me.” Vanessa explained as she darted out of the room. 

“If it isn’t too much to ask, may I join her?” The King mumbled to Chris, the actor nodded, Frederick stood up and half-sprinted after Vanessa.  
──────────────────────────────────────────────────────  
“Hey! You need somethin out here? Water or Coffee or something?” Phillipa smiled as Frederick entered the room.

“I just wanted to ask something silly… But may you teach me how to cook?” Leslie grinned at the King’s request.

“That’s not silly, what- I mean you’ve just had people make you food your whole life, it wouldn’t hurt to know how to cook.” Renee put a hand on the King’s shoulder.

“Where do we start?” Frederick clapped his hands together as a pot was placed in front of him with a shiny utensil sticking out of it.

“See those potatoes, you need to mash them up, we skinned them already, so just take the masher and push down on them nice and hard.” Vanessa explained as she fished out the masher and placed it into the King’s hands.

“Understood, when do I stop?” 

“When the potatoes are nice and creamy.” The king nodded and began to mash up the potatoes, he stared at them in awe as they slowly began to resemble mushy mashed potatoes.

“Then you pour in some milk.” Phillipa set a 1% Milk carton next to the pot, Frederick stopped mashing and hesitantly picked it up, screwing the cap to the right before grumbling something at it. 

“Righty tighty, lefty loosey.” Phillipa chimed in a sing-song voice, he began to turn the cap to the left and looked proud when it popped off.

“How much milk?” Frederick asked as he began to tilt it over the pot.

“The more milk the more liquidy it will be.” Vanessa remarked, the King nodded before adding just about 1 ½ cups of it into the potatoes, he picked up the masher and began to mash them again.

Leslie was searching around the fridge for something.

“You need something, Les?” Vanessa tapped him on the back.

“Ranch dressing.” Leslie responded, before picking it off one of the shelfs, he turned back to the king and squirted some into the pot.

“What is that?” The King looked at the bottle with squinted eyes.

“Special ingredient, makes it taste so much better.” Leslie smiled, Frederick made a loud chuckle for no good reason and continued to mash them until they were a wonderfully creamy texture.

“Hey, good job Fred, can I call you Fred?” Renee asked.

“Whatever satisfies you.” Fred responded, Leslie snorted from behind them.

“What?” Frederick’s face turned a beet red.

“Satisfied is a song Renee sings in the musical we’re working on.” Phillipa explained.

“Musical?” The king raised his eyebrow.

“Yeah, the guy whose body you’re in is playing as you in it, he has some funny songs.” Pippa continued.

“May I hear these songs?” Fred requested, they all shrugged, Vanessa was plating all the food.

“Sure, I’ll play them in the living room when we bring the food out, can you carry these plates Fred?” Vanessa handed him two plated, Frederick gently took them in his hands, the others both grabbed some plates as well as Renee lead them all to the living room.  
──────────────────────────────────────────────────────  
“I’m telling you John! Mulan disguising as a man is very convincing, there are multiple ways they would fall for that my dear!” Alexander was explaining to John, who was curled up in his lap.

“Yes, but Mulan is very feminine, they would have noticed by now!” John protested.

“Did you guys know that General McWriter was a girl before now?” Mackenzie giggled

“Food’s here!” Jefferson remarked as the crew entered the room.

“Je vous remercie.” Hamilton thanked.

“Gracias.” John grinned as the King hesitantly handed him one of his plates.

Other thank yous were given as everyone was given their plates. 

“This tastes wonderful.” John smiled as he shoved some potatoes into his mouth.

“Thank you.” Frederick smirked at the Colonel.

“You made them?” Jefferson almost choked on his food.

“Yes, he helped us make them.” Leslie added.

Everyone ate in silence as Jasmine put on another Movie on for the group, he decided on the Little Mermaid, the scenes went by quickly, everyone finished their food and watched the movie with no words between them, soon enough the storm scene rolled around.

Alexander visibly tensed in his seat and let out a small whimper, burying his head into John’s collar bone.

“We can skip this part if you’d like so, Alexander.” Phillipa offered, Alexander responded with a tiny whine.

“Skip it.” Jefferson nodded over to Jasmine who was holding the remote, everyone was silent as the movie played forward in fast motion. Alexander looked back up from John when the music started to play, Alexander watched in awe as the pretty mermaid sung gently to the shipwrecked man.

Soon enough the movie was over, and Vanessa’s phone buzzed, she picked it up, the text was from Lin’s father.

>> el padre [7:40]  
‘Would you like Sebastion to stay for one more night? Mi esposa has a day off work’

<< el padre [7:41]  
‘Yes, if that isn’t too much for you!’

>> el padre [7:43]  
‘Seb is enjoying his time with his Abuela and Abuelo!’

<< el padre [7:43]  
‘Tell Seba mommy says she loves him!’

>> el padre [7:44]  
‘ mi corazón says he loves you too!’ 

<< el padre [7:45]  
‘Goodnight el padre!’

>> el padre [7:45]  
‘Goodnight Vanessa!’

“Who was that?” Alexander asked, Vanessa shook her head before putting her phone in her pocket.

“Father-In-Law, he’s taking care of me and Lin’s son for one more night, He’ll be home tomorrow.” Vanessa explained.

“Oh… So I am currently his father figure?” Alex asked, his voice only a whisper.

“Unless you can get back to the past before 6:00 tomorrow.” Vanessa explained.

“We’ll talk more on that tomorrow.” Chris yawned.

The guests slowly began to leave the Miranda household one-by-one. Jasmine and Mackenzie had decided to stay for the night alongside the obvious people staying put, Alexander, Thomas, Frederick and John.

“Goodnight Lin…” Vanessa whispered to herself as she climbed into her bed.  
──────────────────────────────────────────────────────  
“Whenever, or wherever you are…” Lin mumbled, climbing into his rickety camp bed next to Anthony and Lafayette’s beds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *chokes on tears* I'm not crying


	8. What'd I Miss?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's see how Daveed is doing in Paris...

“What… The hell…?” Daveed sat up in an unfamiliar bed, an unfamiliar Virginian accent escaped his throat, he quickly cleared it with his fist tapping gently on his adams apple.

The room looked like a cabin, large windows with light filtering in through them covered the walls, an old antique desk positioned next to the comfortable bed with a quilt draped lightly over Daveed’s new frame, it had spiraling magenta patterns with flowers all over it. There was a chair positioned parallel to the corner of the bed, it was pulled away from a tiny desk that was covered in papers and little dots of freshly dried ink and, well, of course, there was an inkwell. 

Daveed lifted himself off the bed, stumbling towards the window, he looked out to see the long streets of Rue de Richelieu, men were outside dressed in fancy clothing, riding on old carriages with their wives and going into buildings with French names like Fauré Le Page.

His eyes began to focus on his faint reflection in the mirror, he noticed a familiar figure- much younger but he was sure who it was nonetheless. 

“Well if it isn’t the white nickel himself,” Daveed remarked at his own figure, he stepped away from the window and stretched out his arms and his back, hearing little creaks and cracks here and there.

“Someone’s out of shape, Jesus…” Daveed grumbled, rubbing his back like an old man, he could have sworn Jefferson was only in his late 20s at this point in his life. 

Daveed mumbled some of the lyrics to what’d I miss under his breath before collapsing back onto the squeaky bed, he tilted his head over to the door, there was a sign that read Hôtel d’Orléans in curvy letters. 

“Okay, so… I’m gonna sort this out by talking to myself in a french building that I have no idea how to pronounce.” Daveed began to test out his new voice with that sentence.

“I was incredibly drunk last night at Lin’s house, and we went into the attic.” Daveed considered something for a moment before continuing his monolog.

“And then Lin fired a gun and now I am in the 3rd President of the United States and the guy on the Nickel’s body,” Daveed concluded with a nod.

“From the looks of it, I am in France… and I’d normally state the year to sound really smart, but I have no damn clue what the year is.” He admitted, before slapping his hand on his forehead.

“I’m Thomas goddamn Jefferson.” Daveed practically leaped out of the bed, rushing to the desk.

“I got responsibilities now??” He groaned, flipping through the papers and letters. One caught his eye, it was from George Washington, something about the revolutionary war, Daveed snagged it out of the pile and flopped onto the bed once more, opening it up carefully.

_Dear Mr. Jefferson,_

_It seems as if your work in France is beginning to get less and less helpful, I know you Jefferson, you’re a smart man, you can easily use those words of yours and get this cause into the French’s minds, we need you Thomas.  
I expect an update to be here as soon as possible, by at least July. This country is counting on French aid, if you need I can arrange Marquis de Lafayatte to visit Paris and join you in joining our divided nations into one powerful force._

_Thank you._

_\- George Washington._

Daveed cursed under his breath, the actual Thomas hadn’t read this letter, he didn’t know the date or how close July was. He would need to write a letter to respond to Washington with, getting Lafayette would be a good idea, maybe he could teach the Marquis how to rap, how funny would that be?

“What’d I miss.” Daveed sarcastically sung as he went back into the chair, fishing the quill out of the ink well and grabbing a fresh sheet of paper.

“This needs to be convincing… and the formatting from this era was absolute trash.” Daveed grumbled again as he pulled out one of Thomas’s letters to someone, he only had to know how Jefferson wrote, he read through about 15 of his letters before he decided to place the quill on the paper, writing out his letter. 

_Dear General Washington,_

_Despite my valiant and countless efforts to convince the French to join us to Revolution, they are not willing to take the word of somebody like me- from the looks of it they need more convincing, from a stronger force in France- Therefore your offer to send General Lafayette; we can meet In Paris, I’m currently resided in Hôtel d’Orléans, I trust the Marquis will know where that is. Keep in mind I am doing this in America’s best interests, so I will not hesitate to call for aid, even though I am more then capable of doing this with more cooperative clients._

_Thank you for the offer and help._

_\- Thomas D.D Jefferson._

It took a good 30 minutes to finish his letter, he decided to add in the little D.D in the middle of the signature to spice it up a little, make the historians go nuts. He frowned when he put the quill down, his hands cramped and uncomfortable, this man needed a wrist brace for sure.  
──────────────────────────────────────────────────────  
“Gameplan, we grab Daveed and Jon, assuming they are here- Jefferson arrives here after the war, right?” Anthony looked at Lin for reassurance, Lin nodded back at him.

“Daveed should be back after Yorktown is over… Well… a Year after… Okay four years later, but I imagine He’ll try and get here faster, god I hope he does.” Lin mumbled, Anthony cursed and continued.

“Jon’s In Britain, but when Yorktown would Washington and the King have a meeting, is that in Britain or America?” Lin shrugged, honestly he’d never looked into that aspect.

“We have to trust Groff on this one, that is if he’s even here with us,” Lin spoke, that prayed that somehow the other’s could hear this conversation somehow.

“So… We all go have a drink at the bar and get into the attic, or whatever roomed it happened in and shoot the damn Bayonet.” Anthony concluded.

“What are you two planning?” a voice alarmed the two to the third person in the room, they both quickly saluted.

“General McWriter!” They both announced as she stepped forward.

“I apologize for coming in unannounced, but I heard the word of the king… and our plan…” McWriter seemed suspicious, her tone was serious and curious at the same time, damn were they intimidating as all hell looking at the two.

Anthony looked like a deer in headlights, as Lin puts a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“We have something we must confess to you General McWriter, and in return, we ask a favor of you. But you must promise not to bring this conversation to other places, in return we will do the same for you.” Lin spoke calmly, Anthony shot him a glare and grabbed him by the shoulders.

“Are you crazy! Sh- he’ll get us execu-” Lin put a finger to Anthony’s mouth.

“I trust this General, John. I know how we can do this safely.” Lin whispered back.

“What are you two saying?” The General raised an eyebrow at the two.

“Allow us to shed light on the situation me and… My friend are having.” Lin pulled a chair over for the General to take a seat in, she listened to them hesitantly.

“First off, adress me as Lin in this conversation and John Laurens as Anthony.” The General nodded.

“We aren’t supposed to be here, yes we’re supposed to be in America, we are not spies by any means, by we aren’t supposed to be here, I mean we are not supposed to be in this time.” Lin explained, the General nodded again, seeming unfazed.

“In reality, now I know this sounds crazy, but me and Anthony are both actors, we are supposed to be in the year 2017, we got drunk and shot a bayonet and there was a light and we ended up in the bodies of Alexander Hamilton and John Laurens.” The General blinked, her eyes were wide but there was no ounce of disbelief in them.

“You… Aren’t Alexander or Colonel Laurens, Alexander and John are elsewhere? Supposedly in the year 2017.” The general spoke, Lin and Anthony nodded.

“We actually… Well we aren’t sure where John and Alexander are right now, but if we can make this plan happen we can go back and you guys can have the real guys back.” Anthony shrugged.

“But two other friends came with us, their names are Daveed and Jonathan, we assume Jon is currently inhibiting the body of King George… Unfortunate but if he is, this was will be over in mere months, Jonathan cares much for Americans and will no doubt end the war early, and Daveed would be in the ambassador to France- Thomas Jefferson’s body.” Lin continued, General McWriter continued to nod.

“If you need any assistance in returning these bodies to their original rightful owners I would be glad to help, though I think this Jonathan would be better off here, the King is a scum.” The General hissed, Lin and Anthony laughed awkwardly.

“I think he’d be pretty scared right now, though… He has his best friend and musicals he has to work on, unfortunately he belongs in the future y’know.” Anthony leaned back on his chair, putting his left arm behind his neck for support.

“Yes, I understand that.” the General nodded.

“Now we asked a favor of you, I’m gonna go check to see if anyone is awake besides us right now, just in case.” Lin crept out of the room, leaving only Anthony and the General.

“You’re not freaked out?” Anthony asked, the General chuckled.

“I’m amazed, it’s not that I don’t believe in you, it’s just making me think of what the future is like.” Anthony smiled at the comment.

“It’s cool, America is free and all that jazz.” The General seemed confused by Anthony’s word choice, the two just sat in silence until Lin shuffled back in.

“We’re good, now I wanted to ask you, I hope you can truthfully answer this, or give us a signal, we’ll let you know that we will not tell a soul.” The General has a small spark of fear in her normally intimidating eyes.

“Are you crossdressing?” Lin whispered, the General flinched, her eyes were no more than pinpricks, she hesitated before nodding.

“You…” Anthony started, the General whimpered slightly.

“Are amazing! A gift to the revolution!” Anthony concluded, both he and Lin had accepting smiled on their faces.

“Do not tell a soul of this boy's.” She ordered them as she stood and left the camp.

“Nice work.” Anthony grinned at Lin.

“No problem.” Lin helped Anthony out of his seat.

“Washington’s probably gonna wake up soon and since we’re basically secretaries we’re gonna write our asses off.” Lin said with a dramatic flair. 

“You make it sound like it’s gonna be something epic.” Anthony scoffed.

“You’ll see how fun writing is when you’re doing it inside of a historical figure’s body.” Lin hummed.

“We should teach some soldiers how to sing sometime, _that_ would be fun.” Lin grinned at Anthony

“That’s the spirit!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VANESSA'S GOOOONE IT'S TIME FOR BIG FUN! BIG FUN!


	9. Investigations and Seb's home!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian's coming home oh he's been off at Abuelo's for so long~
> 
> Also Vanessa makes a discovery in the attic

“Alexander…?” Vanessa mumbled, it was 4:30 a.m as she rose to the noise of squeaky boards creaking under silent feet, she decided to follow the noise- she noticed the room Alexander and John were sharing had the door open by just a crack, whoever left it had obviously tried to close it with little to no noise, and they succeeded.

Vanessa tiptoed down the stairs, trying not to wake the guests up as she made her way into the kitchen, where Alex was searching through the cabinets for a cup, he already had the carton of milk set on the island behind him.

“Alex?” Vanessa tapped him gently on the shoulder, he flinched and made a tiny squeak before turning to face her, he looked exhausted.

“S-sorry, I was searching for a drink- I apologize for inva-”

“Alexander, you’re in my house, well… In my husband’s body, you don’t need permission to get a drink, I just wanted to see why you were up.” Vanessa gave him a tired smile.

“Well… To be honest I went to get the drink because I can’t stop thinking.” Alexander explained sheepishly, Vanessa made her way to the cabinet where the cups were located and grabbed one for Alexander, setting it next to the milk carton.

“I’d imagine you’re going through alot right now Alex.” Vanessa watched as Alexander poured the milk into the cup.

“I- I miss Eliza… I was thinking of how we could fix this, as well as what’s happening in 1780 without me.” Alex continued, Vanessa had decided to grab a glass of her own and fill it as she spoke.

“I’ve been thinking about Lin all night. If you’re here there’s a possibility that Lin is in your body… Not to freak you out but I know your story, Lin knows your story very well, but he might change history, I’m nervous.” she admitted, Alex took another sip from his cup.

“I… I do not speak for Lin in the slightest but, I trust him. I’ve seen the looks your friends have given me when I talk about Laurens, or Eliza. I fear as if I did something wrong. If he knows my story he can… put it back on track.” Vanessa could see the guilt in his eyes, she always saw this guy as the man who cheated on his wife and wrote a 90 page essay on it, she knew Lin thought differently, Lin made him feel different about this man as well, but the fact always stood, this made many mistakes- but he was still a man.

“I’m not afraid… I know who I married…” Vanessa mumbled to herself.

“Pardon?” Alexander turned to face her, the two stared at each other, he could see Vanessa holding back the tears.

“Alexander… I’m sorry…” she whispered, before grabbing the man and pulling him close, the two just hugged it out.

“I apologize as well… I don’t know how we’ll fix this, but you’ll get your husband back, back to your son and back to his friends.” Vanessa let out a tiny choked chuckle.

“I never thought I’d ever be so wrong about someone.” she whispered under her breath.

The two pulled themselves apart, Alexander lifted his cup and drained the remains from it out in one chug, Vanessa took it a bit slower, sipping it quietly as she lead Alexander back upstairs, this time into her own bedroom.

“Where are we going?” Alexander whispered as they entered the walk-in-closet.

“The attic, it’s where we found you guys the night you swapped bodies, I want to see what’s up there, we’re both wide awake so why not investigate?” Vanessa explained, Alexander nodded with agreement. Vanessa slowly lowered the ladder carefully, she climbed it first before ushering for Alexander to join her.

“Ack!” Alexander recoiled and shook his hand rapidly as he withdrew it from the last step of the ladder.

“You alright Alexander?” Vanessa asked with concern plastered on her face.

“It hurt when I put my hand on the step.” He explained, pointing to the final step, Vanessa lowered her hand to it gingerly and placed her hand where Alex put his, she closed her eyes and waiting for pain, none came.

“I- I can try again.” Alexander reached for it again, and he recoiled again, hissing in pain.

“It… won’t let you in?” Vanessa questioned, she grabbed his hand and carefully inspected it.

“No burn marks… It’s just, shocking you…?” Vanessa collected. 

“Maybe it’s because of the swap…?” Alexander tried to make sense of it.

“We’ll have to see when Thomas, John, and Frederick are awake.” Alexander nodded as he climbed down the ladder.

“Maybe you should go investigate anyways? If you need anything just call me I’ll go wake Mackenzie or Jasmine, as I assume based on the strange reaction we’re getting they can help.” Vanessa shot him a passive thumbs-up.

The attic was as gloomy as it was before, everything was in the same place they had left it, Vanessa’s eyes wandered to two painting hung on the wall, dusty and old- they hadn’t been here before… Vanessa walked to them and dusted them off- half-expecting a damn genie to come out and greet her, nothing magical came. The first painting had an illustration of a Chinese figure wearing a fancy outfit, she squinted at the nameplate and read it out to herself.

“General Jin-Mei McWriter…” She remembered Alexander and John saying the name McWriter before to Mackenzie, she decided to peek her head out of the attic, Alexander was sitting on the floor inspecting Lin’s laptop with curiosity and care.

“Alexander, do you know who Jin-Mei McWriter is? I think you, John and Kenzie mentioned it yesterday.” Vanessa shoved the painting of the General out of the attic to show it to the man.

“Yes, he- no wait, she’s a Chinese General working with Lafayette and Washington,” Alexander confirmed, Vanessa nodded.

“Thanks.” she hummed as she went back to investigating the other painting- it was a painting of someone she was sure she knew, she dusted off the name tag and squinted at it, yep she was right.  
 _Colonel John Laurens_. It read. She had never remembered a painting this detailed of the Colonel, the Colonel that was currently in her husband’s friend’s body inside her own house. Was it hidden? She squinted once more at the name tag, the years looked different to her… 

_10/28/1754 - 7/27/1802_

“Died at… 47… but…” Vanessa squinted again, did Lin get his facts wrong? No way… 

“Lin… Changed history?” Vanessa concluded, before hanging up the frame again, she let out her breath and put a hand on her forehead, continuing to look around the room for more evidence.

There was a letter on the floor, looking like it had never been opened, Vanessa bent over and picked it up, carefully opening the fragile letter and reading the letter to herself.

_This letter will be hidden from the world, as history is not ready yet ;)_

_This is Alexander Hamilton, here to say some important words to the future inhabitants of America. If a man by the name of Donald Trump runs for president, do not vote for him, the name is a disgrace- not only that but I see of a snake ruling over the future of our wonderful country, America._

_-Alexander LMM Hamilton._

Vanessa couldn’t hold in the bubbling laughter building in her throat. She set down the letter and went back to the ladder, not even noticing the tiny crack in the wall where the bayonet was shot.

“My husband… is crazy.” She told Alexander, he had seemed to figure out that the laptop opens and was staring at the desktop in confusion.

“Pardon?” Alexander looked up from the laptop, she just giggled in return.

“He wrote a letter telling people not to vote for our president,” Vanessa told him, Alexander cupped a hand over his mouth trying not to laugh.

“In my body?” he wheezed.

“Yes! He forged your signature and everything!” Vanessa was so glad the closet door was closed as she let out a little laugh.

“Oh my lord, that is something I would do, he is using my body correctly it seems.” Vanessa almost fell over at the comment, why her husband had ever decided to do that was beyond her, but damn he did a good job at it.

“Anything else up there?” Alex asked, the laughter having faded from the room.

“Just a painting of John Laurens I’ve never seen before.” she decided it was best to add in the fact that Lin had somehow extended his life.

“Hot.” Alex commented, sending Vanessa into another fit of laughter.

“Alexander you have a wife!” Alex shrugged.

“I love Elizabeth as much as I love my dear Laurens, what can I say, I’m quite the man with the Ladies and the Laurens.” Vanessa was on the floor now, her hands covering her eyes as she laughed, this man had quite the sense of humor for the first treasury secretary. There was a knock at the door, Alex giggled as he opened it up, seeing a half-dressed Laurens at the door. 

“We were just talking about you.” Alex commented, Vanessa snorted in the background as she pulled herself off the floor. 

“What do you mean?” John murmured.

“Nothing my dear, c’mon let’s get back to bed.” Alex slung his arm around John’s shoulder and lead him back to the bedroom, Vanessa decided to do the same, closing the attic up and diving into her bed. One thing she’d never admit to Lin out loud but it was fun to have the bed to yourself, so much room for one person.

 

“Alex I have too much hair...” John mumbled, cuddling close to Alexander.

“So do I, but it’s warm.” Alex added, John hummed and pulled Alex closer.

“My dear Laurens, I’m afraid we won’t be able to have these interactions at home…” Alex frowned.

“We can figure something out, I hope the Lin and Anthony guys do something about it, they’ll probably either get us killed or get us in a bed together with Eliza.” John buried his face into Alexander’s chest. 

“Would you be fine with Eliza sharing the love with us?” Alex asked, rubbing his hand through John’s poofy hair.”

“Of course, as long as you’re happy, plus Eliza is a wonderful lady.” John muttered.

“Now sleep Alexander.” John looked him in the eyes, Alex gave him a goofy smile as the two cuddled closer.

“Love you Alexander.”

“Love you too Laurens.”

“And Eliza wherever you are.”

“Raise a glass to love.”  
──────────────────────────────────────────────────────

>> el padre [12:23]   
‘Mi esposa was called into work for an emergency, I’m driving Sebastian over now if that’s okay.”  
<< el padre [12:25]  
‘Bueno, we have some visitors, it’s just Jon Groff, Daveed, Anthony, Kenzie and Jazzy, but Seba knows them all already. See you in a few!’

Vanessa set her phone down on the Coffee table, the crew were almost done watching Lin’s recording of Heathers, they were at I am Damaged, Alex was cuddled up to John and Jasmine, Frederick was sitting next to Vanessa and Thomas sprawled out in an awkward position across the loveseat.

“My son’s on his way over, can you all try and act like cool uncles, and Alex I trust you to-” 

“Act like Lin best I can, I got it! We went over this earlier.” Alex gave her a thumbs up, they all nodded and turned back to the musical, watching in horror as J.D was blown up gruesomely as Veronica mourned. 

Seventeen reprise played, Alex cuddled closer to John as they all swayed along to the intoxicating melody, Thomas began to clap along with the recording when it was over, Frederick, John and Alex all joined in with the clapping.

“Who was your favourite?” John ran his hand through Alex’s greasy black hair.

“Veronica Sawyer.” Alex responded.

“She was powerful and knew what she wanted, she was really funny and even after being tricked she brought herself back and saved everyone.” Alex continued.

“I rather enjoyed Martha.” Frederick chimed in, Vanessa smiled at his answer.

“Heather Chandler was entertaining even in death.” Thomas grinned,

“Agreed, she was powerful! An excellent performance!” Alex winked at Thomas playfully,

“I liked Heather McNamara, she was just trying to fit in but she was all depressed, I enjoyed her song and small arch, I like underdogs.” John planted a kiss to Alex’s head as the doorbell rang.

“I’ll get it. It’s Seba.” Vanessa stood, John made a tiny whine as Alex pulled away from him.

“I needa be this kid’s father, John.” Alex smiled, John made another playful whine and received a little kiss to his forehead from Alex. Jasmine scooched closer to John.

“Just follow my lead I’ll tell you what to say, I don’t think Seb will notice but just… Until we can get Seba to someone’s house you gotta be Anthony.” Jazzy explained to the man, John nodded, Daveed and Jon just stayed put.

 

“Momma!!” a loud voice echoed through the house as Sebastian pounced at Vanessa, she picked him up and nuzzled him, peppering kisses all over his face.  
“Hi Seba! How was Abuela and Abuelo?” Vanessa rocked Sebastian back and forth.

“Great!!” The enthusiastic boy threw his arms up in the air.

“That’s great! Wanna say goodbye to Abuelo now?” Sebastian turned to his Grandfather and waved goodbye.

“Bye bye Abuelo!” Abuelo waved back.

“By mi corazón!” Vanessa smiled as Lin’s father headed back to his car, closing the door as he drove away, she brought Seb into the living room to see them all sat around the Television, Jasmine was helping Alex do something with his phone as John cuddled next to her.

“Daddy!” Vanessa let Sebastian down on the floor, he waddled over to Alex and gave him a big hug, Alex flinched for a moment, looking up at Vanessa before pulling the child into a big bear hug, Seb laughed playfully.

“Hey mi’ijo!” Alex smiled as Sebastian put his little hands on his face, making Alexander do a silly fish face. Everyone in the room chuckled, alerting the child to them, he quickly got off Alex, who was laughing and rushed over to Mackenzie.

“Mackie! Mackiee!” Seb climbed up on the couch and sat next to Kenzie.

“Hey little man!” Kenzie gave him a gentle fist bump, seb squealed as he rushed over to the next person, Frederick. 

“Groffysauce!” Seb exclaimed as the King lifted him onto his lap.

“Hello!” Frederick ruffled the kid’s fluffy hair and gave him a small kiss on the head, Seb squealed in delight, he hopped off the king and ran over to the love seat as he flung himself onto Thomas.

“Ooof- h-hey kid!” Thomas pet the boy’s hair as Seb pulled him into a hug.

“Hey! C’mere and give Jazzy a hug Seba!” Jasmine called, Thomas gave her a thankful look as Sebastian ran over to Jasmine and John, getting a hug from both of them and a few light playful kisses from John.

“How were m-my… Parents?” Alex forced out the unfamiliar word to please the child as Seb took a seat on Alexander’s lap.

“Abuela and Abuelo were great!!!” Seb squeaked as Alex planted another kiss on his head.

“What do ya wanna do, bud?” Alex asked, looking at Vanessa, she gave him a thumbs up.

“Maro kart!” Vanessa was already digging out the wii remotes as he spoke.

“Maro kart it is!” Alex responded in obvious confusion, Mackenzie leaned over and whispered in his ear.

“It’s a game, you can play it with the television using a remote, I’ll go first if you want me to.” Alex let out a sigh of relief.

“You lifesaver.” Vanessa handed Kenzie the gamepad and passed out some remotes, one to Sebastian, Jasmine and she kept one to herself.

 

“Yw are gowing down!” Seba lightly punched Kenzie on the side as the character select came up. 

 

“Rainbow road me Seba, then we’ll see who's going down!”

“u awre on!” Alex chuckled at the interactions between the two. This was going to be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and then Seba proceeded to win every single game of Mario kart, and yes, everyone tried their hardest.


	10. Acting was easier, young man Ruling is harder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon is having troubles ruling Britain. 
> 
> and Washington and Lafayette try to make sense of Alex and John's strange behavior around each other.

“Frederick? You haven’t left your room all day, are you alright?” Jon’s eyes darted to the direction of the speaker, it was the same cute guy from earlier.

“I’m fine… Just… Thinking?” Jon honestly had no clue what to do, he was leaning on the glass window, staring out at the streets below.

“Well, we have the first draft for our surrender ready, where would you like me to put it, your highness?” The man took a cautious step into the room, Jon stepped away from the mirror and shuffled over to the fancy antique couch in his room, he pats the spot next to him.

“C’mere, you can come sit and I’ll read through it with you if that’s alright.” The man nodded and quickly sprinted over to the couch, taking a seat next to the leader and handing him the paper cautiously, it was written in wonderful and smooth cursive, it looked like it could be a font on a computer it was so clean. 

Jon held the note between him and the man, his eyes scanning over the cursive letters.

_Dear General George Washington,_

_The following letter is a request from I- It took me a while to understand my actions have been less than stellar, as a man of honor it pains me to know how much my actions and words have caused in the future of this world, and that includes the future of America and the British alliance._

_I wish to have our troops surrender by the time this letter makes it’s way to you- I see no use in fighting a powerful independent force as your own. America would be a good ally and I see no use in throwing away the help of millions just to our country can be dubbed superior._

_I hope you know I have made this decision with my best interests in your new country._

There was a blank space at the end of the letter, it was where he needed to sign, one stroke and history would be changed. 

He signed, no hesitation, no time to re-think this decision, the man next to him gave him a small smile, he seemed a bit confused by the King’s decision but supported it, out of the multiple servants that had visited him throughout the day, him and the other lady, what was her name again? Sam, right, him and Sam had stuck out the most to him. The man got up with the paper, Jon made a small whine and put a hand on his shoulder quickly.

“Can you… Come back once that’s delivered, bring Sam please…?” The man nodded and shuffled out of the room, leaving Groff alone once again.

He realized that he hadn’t changed yet, he took the loosest shirt he could and draped his cape over it gently, keeping the silky pants on and retreating to couch once more, pulling the quilt around him as he waited for the cute guy and Sam to return. 

“Da da da da da… da da dada dayada dada da da daaayaaada…” he sung to himself, his voice cracked slightly, but with a bit more warming up he could make it work, granted the King’s range was limited but he wanted to sing, singing was his life, his favourite thing to do, his stress relief, he cleared his throat and began to warm up his voice.

“Do, re, mi, fa, so, la, ti do” He began simple, before taking a deep breath and doing the scale again.

“Do, re, mi, fa, so, la, ti, do, ti, la, so, fa, mi, re do.” a smile began to creep up his face as he finished, taking a few deep breaths, this could easily work out.

“Look at where we are… Look at where we started, I know I don’t deserve this new life, but here I am, dealing with this strife.”

The door creaked open slightly, Groff didn’t notice.

“If I could spare their lives if I could trade their lives for mine… They’d be standing there as one, and they would smile, that would be enough.” 

Sam and the man watched in awe as Groff got off the couch, swirling and dancing around the room as he sang.

“I don’t pretend to know, the challenges I’m facing, I know there’s no replacing who we’ve lost…”

He paused, putting his hand on the glass and staring into his face.

“And I need time… But I’m just afraid, no clue what I’m doing… Just let me go back home, that would be enough...” 

He paused, letting his arms drop to his side.

“It’s quiet uptown.” He concluded, surprised to hear clapping from behind him, the noise was so familiar to him by now, something people seemed forced to do, the reaction wasn’t special- but this was genuine clapping, two people who trusted him during this time, two people who listened. He was sure millions would if he said anything in this body, but these two were content, no arguments, no offers to change his views or anything. 

“Thank you.” Groff turned to the two guests, Sam lifted her dress off the floor slightly and made her way to the couch where Jon had already taken a seat at.

“That was wonderful, when did you learn to sing?” The man asked, sitting on the other side of the king.

“Ages ago… I- I don’t think I caught your name, sir.” The guy smiled.

“Gabriel Kail.” Jon liked the name, he decided to test it out quickly.

“Gabriel Kail, I like it!” Jon smiled at the name, he rested his head gently on Gabriel’s shoulder.

“Thank you, your highness.” Gabriel made a tiny awkward smile, Sam giggled a little bit.

“Would you like to learn how to sing?” Jon offered, the two looked truly shocked.

“I’d love to!” Sam answered for the two of them.

“Well, let’s get started then!” Jon stood the two up and pushed his desk out of the way to get more room.  
──────────────────────────────────────────────────────  
“You called me General Washington?” Lafayette opened up the tent and slowly made his way in, Washington already had a chair out for him.

“Son, call me George, no need for titles between you and I unless we’re in a meeting.” Lafayette nodded as he took the seat.

“What is this about George?” Lafayette slowly began to remove his heavy jacket and set it on the floor.

“Two things, one, how are you feeling out there? I know it’s hard to lead, you seemed a bit anxious at the meeting, would you like a break?” Lafayette chuckled at the concern.

“Mon ami, I assure you I am doing, unlike monsieur Hamilton I know something called self-care.” Lafayette gave him a large smile, it wasn’t forced in the slightest.

“Speaking of Hamilton, he’s the other thing I wanted to bring up, him and Colonel Laurens.” The General looked a bit worried, Lafayette was worried for the two as well, their behavior was strange.

“Oui, I think we can both agree they’ve been acting differently.” Washington nodded in agreement.

“Now I’m not one to spread rumors, and If I hear the word that this has spread throughout the camp there will be consequences, Gilbert.” The General shot the Marquis a serious look, Lafayette simply nodded.

“I wouldn’t think of spreading rumors of le petit lion and tortue.” Even with the Frenchman's happy exterior, Washington knew he was sincere.

“I… I have reason to believe they are hiding something from us, their new attitudes, Alexander hasn’t been working his ass off every second of the day, John has grown quiet and decided to stick with Alexander every part of the day, I cannot say for sure if they have something that they are hiding or if it’s all just stress getting the better of them, but from what I can tell that is not our John and Alexander.”

“Oui, agreed… Alexander and John have been singing songs to each other on occasions, they stay up later then me and Hercules and if I wake up accidentally they have left the tent without a trace of their whereabouts. They talk in ways I do not understand, saying things like ‘Bro’ as some kind of shortening of brother or ‘dude’ it confuses me.” The General nodded at Lafayette, the two had hushed their voices to a whisper at this point.

“It wouldn’t be too farfetched to think they are having some kind of affair behind our backs, I will not sin Alexander or John for such things, it is against common beliefs to have any kind of romantic interactions between two men, I would understand if they were simply hiding themselves away for these reasons. Using code as a way to hide flirting perhaps?” Lafayette continued, the General simply nodded again.

“I don’t want you to camp out just to spy on the two but just… Talk to them, okay Gilbert. I will do the same with Alexander, you and Hercules can talk with John, we will do it when the two are separate, so if they cannot play off each other, I’m worried for my son’s wellbeing, Laf- if the public finds out they will be killed. That is if our speculation is true.” The two were alerted by a voice.

“Excuse me? Mr. Washington, may I have a word with you?” it was Alexander, the General shot his glance back at Lafayette, the frenchman nodded and stood up, exiting the tent and patting Alex’s back as he passed him.

“Come in son, take a seat.” George smiled, Alex walked over to the table with no rejection.

“What’s plaguing you?” George bit his lip, he was anxious- maybe Alex would confirm his suspicions, maybe it was just a status update.

“Um… so Dad- wait no I mean G-general… I just wanted to tell you something, if that’s alright?” Lin tried to play it off as Alex just being nervous, hoping Washington wouldn’t get suspicious, to his delight the General’s eyes were sparkling when he had said dad.

“Of course, son.” George practically squealed when he was called Dad, overwhelmed with joy, even if it was a slip-up it was showing that Alex trusted George, finally a step in the right direction.

“So um… Our ambassador to France, I heard rumors that his plan to get French aid was taking longer than expected, and I wanted to send him a letter… Nothing big just, maybe to help him out a little bit y’know?” Lin gave the General a pleading smile, George sighed and returned a smile.

“Alexander, I’m sure Thomas will be delighted to have your help, maybe get Lafayette to help you translate?” George offered, he decided Gilbert could crack through Alexander a bit better than he could, so he continued with his plan.

“I-I’m fluent in French, sir, but Lafayette’s help would be wonderful,” George whispered a tiny yes under his breath.

“Is there Anything else you need, son?” George asked, somehow the son wasn’t affecting him at all, George enjoyed it.

“Nope, that would be all, Sir!” and with that Lin got up and practically sprinted out of the tent.  
──────────────────────────────────────────────────────  
 _Dear Thomas Jefferson,_

_I have written this letter to offer you some help with your journey to recruit french aid, If you are willing to take a month away from France to come visit me and Marquis de Lafayette to draft a plan, then the Marquis and you could put in play, sound good?_

_Ps. What’d I miss?_

_\- Alexander ‘LMM’ Hamilton_


	11. Swap Theory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas is having a few troubles with his anxiety while Vanessa and Alexander (the two smartasses) create Swap Theory.

Thomas had ended up locking himself in his room, it was too loud out there, too enthusiastic. The blaring noises from the television, the clicking of the buttons on the remotes, and the loud chattering and squealing. He missed France, missed Lucy, his newborn daughter and missed Martha Jefferson.

He just sat on the guest bed and stared into the mirror, inspecting his dark skin, puffy hair and scruffy beard. This body was comfortable, the owner kept it well groomed and healthy, the hair was silky instead of greasy, everything was good with it. He’d been shown the videos, the rapping the man did, he was confident and cool. So unlike Thomas.

“I-I just wanna go home.” Thomas whispered to himself, burying his face into the pillows, the thoughts continued to plague his mind, home was filled with work and speaking, responsibilities he didn’t want to deal with, but he didn’t deserve the luxury of a break here, this body didn’t belong to him, none of the kindness belonged to him.

There was a knock at the door, Thomas hadn’t realized how long he’d been thinking  
Until a familiar voice brought him back to reality.

“Thomas?” God it sounded like Martha, he checked the mirror again to make sure he wasn’t back in his original body again, nope- but there were faint tear stains he didn’t remember making.

“Thomas, you alright in there?” The voice continued, Jefferson groaned as he got off the bed and shuffled to the locked door, quickly turning the tiny switch until it clicked, the voice took this as a signal to open the door, Thomas finally remembered who it was, Phillipa, strange- he didn’t remember Phillipa returning to the house.

“Hey Tom, the crew said you’ve been up here for a hour-thirty, you doing okay? We just went to search the Attic and they got a bit worried.” Pippa lead Thomas back onto the bed, she sat next to him; a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“I want to go home… But I have so many responsibilities at home… I don’t like speaking to people, like crowds. I’m the ambassador to France and… I’m gonna mess something up if I go back, there won’t be any French aid, I probably slipped or something somehow.” Thomas made a small whine, practically melting into Phillipa’s touch as she pulled him into a hug.

“Thomas, Lin basically confirmed in his letter in the attic that him and the other bodies your friends and the king swapped with are in your bodies back in 1780. I’m sure they’re thinking of a plan back there, Daveed will help, Thomas- and we will help when you’re here.” Thomas nodded as Pippa rubbed circles into his back.

“Want me to tell you what we found up there? It might cheer you up.” Phillipa smiled as Thomas pulled away from her and gave her an anxious look.

“Alright, so Lin sent a letter to Daveed, basically Diggs is going to go to America, help Lin and Lafayette write their letter to France and then Lafayette is going to deliver it and convince the folks of France.” Thomas’ jaw dropped his eyes watering up.

“H-he’s doing that for me? But it’s such a big responsibility...” Phillipa nodded and pulled him closer again.

“Lin has a plan, I assume he’s going to find a way to contact Groff, perhaps Groff will end the war early- knowing him he’s probably already done so, then they will have everyone together and find a way to switch back… There has to be a way to contact them though, we need to coordinate this- Thomas, you and Alexander are powerful with a quill, do you think you can be just as powerful with a pen? Vanessa and Alex have a theory they’re working on. We’ll all figure this out.” Thomas considered the offer, dark thoughts pulling him back, did they expect him to do this? What made them think he could coordinate an interdimensional plan. 

“I think I can.” Thomas mumbled, he could tell Phillipa was smiling at him, she was proud of him, proud of his slight lisp, proud of his horrible speaking skills, everything.

“You’ll do great.”   
──────────────────────────────────────────────────────  
“Alexander, do you got that all written down?” Vanessa called down to him from the attic.

“Of course.” Alex grinned, he would look sly if it wasn’t for the fact that Lin’s body was incapable of making an expression that looked sneaky or mischievous. 

“Alright, good- thank god that’s over, now if my theory is correct Lin will be able to see this if he enters the cellar you told me about.” Vanessa placed the letter gently on the desk in the attic before climbing down the ladder. 

“Should we write down the theory in something in case we need to change something or forget?” John spoke, Vanessa and Alex nodded in agreement.

“Alexander?” Alexander was already dusting off a blank paper as Vanessa spoke.

“I got it.” He planted the pen gently on the paper and wrote out as Vanessa explained the theory again.

_Swap Theory, By Vanessa Nadal-Miranda and Alexander Hamilton  
Confirmation that Lin is currently in Alexander’s body came from a letter I found in the attic at 4:56 last night, it was signed with Alexander LMM Miranda and talked of events happening in the present in a letter that he had forged to look like Alexander’s handwriting. Thus semi-confirming that the other people not present in this era are also swapped with their counterparts that have made their way to the modern era._

_Another thing adding to this study is the fact that Alexander, John, Thomas and Frederick are incapable of entering the attic anymore, implying that there is indeed something that they have inside of them that is preventing them from entering the attic, we believe that because they are in the incorrect era they cannot enter because the people on the other side of the equation are currently not joined together, but as stated previously a letter appeared in the attic along side two posters. Whenever they change history something new changes in the attic. Using this logic if we were to do something in the present that changes something or perhaps put something in writing that doesn’t belong in the events to come, it will appear back in 1780, allowing each side of the equation to talk to each other through interdimensional letters._

_To test our theory we have planted a letter in the attic and if we get a response referencing it, we will be able to have conversations via the time changing attic. And if the actors are reunited after Yorktown is over they should be able to recreate the events that seemed to have caused this event in the first place._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vanessa and Alexander are being lawyers and being smart, while we're in a blanket fort -Phillipa and Thomas probably


	12. The World Turned Upside Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lin and Anthony learn about Swap Theory and have to prepare to get sent out to a battle in Charlestown

_Dear Lin-Manuel Miranda  
This is a test to see if a theory me and someone you are well acquainted with- Vanessa Nadal-Miranda, if we are correct some will find this message in the cellar you drank in and see it was addressed for A.Ham and return it to you, so if you’re reading this our theory is correct and everything you write in the body appears in the attic of your home in 2017. _

_Send us a response as soon as you obtain this message Mr. Miranda, and for your information I have taken control of your body- if there are any things off-limits don’t hesitate to inform me, Vanessa explained most of the do-nots for me anyways._

_Sincerely, A.Ham & Thomas Jefferson_

Lin dropped the note after reading, General McWriter had retrieved it for him minutes prior, Anthony was sitting next to him, rubbing circled into his back as he caught his breath again.

“They contacted you?” Anthony picked up the letter and began to scan across the paragraphs, he squinted at the signatures before folding it back up slowly and robotically placing it back on the desk.

“I-I’m negotiating with Alexander Hamilton and Thomas Jefferson via magic letter…” Lin muttered, he was stiff.

“You are Alexander Hamilton, Lin.” Anthony reminded, after minutes of taking it all in for the second time Lin slowly lifted his hand up to his head and did a gentle facepalm.

“You’re right Colonel John Laurens.” He teased, re-gaining the colour that was drained from his features.

“Zip it 10 dollar bill.” Anthony ruffled Lin’s hair playfully Lin stuck out his tongue before reaching for a paper and quill.

“Can I put something in there for Jazzy?” Anthony watched as Lin jotted down his thoughts on the situation, filled with incorrect comma placements; no capitalization or anything.

“Of course, let me just get this all down.” Lin could feel his hand cramping, he’d never written so fast in his life.

“Why do you write like you’re running out of time~?” Anthony sung, causing Lin to choke on the air, letting out a loud ‘Bahahaha’ before weakly handing Anthony the quill.

_LMM and Ant Ramos here, we just got your letter retrieved by this cool General dude who we’re adding to the musical as soon as I get back, just wanted to say you’re all coming in loud and clear over here, we got a fight in Charleston that we’re riding to tomorrow, we sent a letter to Daveed and we have had no word about what Groff is doing nor could we be able to get close to obtaining it._

_Vanessa, I just want to say I love you, and I miss you every day, once everyone is rounded up again we’ll be back, soon you’ll see (you’ll remember you belong to me) and I’ll give you the biggest hug and we will cuddle on the couch all day._

_This is Ant to Jazzy, I’m sorry that I gotta go and fight out here, I promise I won’t get hurt and when I’m back we can have a big lazy day and sing karaoke and stuff, no distractions or whatever. Ily <3 <3_

_-Lin-Manuel Miranda & Anthony Ramos_

Lin darted out of the tent as soon as Anthony handed him the letter, even with Lin’s head-start Anthony was able to catch up in seconds, perks of being taller than the tiny body Lin was in, bigger stride.

“Dude, we need McWriter. We can’t get into the cellar or it hurts.” Lin skidded to a stop and turned back to the camp.

“Damnit, alright… Where is sh- he?” Lin stomped back to the camp, red as a tomato with Anthony close behind once more.

“Her tent, maybe?” Anthony commented, Lin was certainly something when he was in a rush, watching him jump around the camp like a monkey was certainly entertaining, not to say Anthony was any better, he was bouncing just as much, right behind Lin as always. 

“GENERAL MCWRITER!!!” Lin tackled the crossdressing general when he saw her.

“OhGod-” McWriter let out a tiny yelp as she was almost knocked down by the excitable Lin, she pushed him back to where Anthony was standing, the two were smiling like idiots.

“Canyoudeliverthis-”

“Alexander, slow down.” The general took note of the fact that other soldiers were listening, choosing not to use their suspicious true-names.

“Okay, sorry, I’m excited can you put this letter in the- the cellar where the other one was y’know?” Lin whispered the last bit to the general, she smiled and nodded before walking back to the bar with them and dropping the letter into the hidden away cellar.

“Thanks!” Anthony remarked, it seemed to startle Lin for a moment, snapping him out of his excited blur.

“Oh- right, right, thank you!” Lin thanked, the General simply smiled before making her way back to her tent.

“Get some rest you two, we’re setting sail tomorrow.” Right… the two totally forgot about that.

“Damnit, should we like… figure out our Bayonets again? Um, just go over it with Lafayette or something?” Anthony asked as they walked to their tent again.

“Excusez-moi?” the frenchman chimed from behind them, they both flinched and slowly turned around to face the other General.

 

“HILAF” Lin blurted out, waving awkwardly, he stopped the waving and quickly saluted, the excitement was a bit much at that moment. Lafayette gave him a concerned look, great, now Laf is suspicious of the two.

“Mes amies? Is something troubling you two? You mentioned going over something?” 

“Oh, sorry it’s nothing, Alexander is just excited- well, we um… He hasn’t fought in a while and he was thinking about the guns, and ships...” Lafayette gave Anthony an unconvinced look, the other two played it cool- acting really did do wonders for you at times.

“Mes petits, may you meet me inside please?” Lin had to hold in laughter from erupting out of him, he could tell Anthony was doing the same as they both nodded, Lafayette got a head start on the two, Lin nudged Anthony quickly and whispered to him.

“Meet em’ inside, meet em’ inside…” The two sung to each other.

“Son!” Anthony said in a mocking voice, Lin stuck out his tongue and made a pouty face.

“Don’t call me son!” Lin mocked again, the two laughing as they entered the tent with a very confused Laf sitting inside.

“Alexander, John… I don’t like having these kinds of conversations but something is very obviously off with you two, I’ve seen how McWriter looks at you now, he knows something about you two, something me or Washington do not and as a semi-half-brother to Alexander and John’s dear friend I just… I wish to know what has possessed you two to act differently.” Lafayette awaited an answer, watching as Lin and Anthony exchanged glances, Lin had mouthed something Laf didn’t quite catch to Anthony, the two nodded before turning back to face Laf.

“We’re not actually Alexander or John.” Lin stated, Lafayette simply blinked.

“Oui, you are acting all strange, may you elaborate a bit?” Lafayette tried to keep an open mind, he would never admit but he didn’t quite trust the two at the moment.

“Um sure? We’re not from 1780 or whatever, we’re in Alex and John’s bodies or whatever and we don’t know exactly how or anything but… We’re here, we’re actually two dudes named Anthony and Lin-Manuel who live in 2017.” Anthony continued Lin’s thoughts, he could tell that no matter how simple he put it everyone would still be confused.

“I don’t believe you two.” Lafayette let out a breath he was holding, he stared apologetically at the two, they nodded in understandment.

“Is there anything we can do to convince you?” Lin asked, Lafayette considered this, tapping his hand on the table before raising his finger with an idea.

“I- If i am any relevant in 2017, if my legacy continued, do you know my entire name? I have never told you or jo-”

“Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette”

“Which one of you is LinManual and which is Anthony?” Lafayette asked, he looked surprisingly excited with this news.

“I’m Lin, Anthony is John.” Lin pointed at himself as he spoke, Lafayette nodded.

“So I assume you do not want me spreading this information? Non?” Both Lin and Anthony nodded in unison.

“You can tell Hercules and Washingto-” Lafayette stood up, putting a finger over Lin’s mouth

“Later mes amies, you guys do not have proper bayonet training, George is not repositioning you now it’s too late at this point, we have no time to waste my new friends, let’s get moving!” The General commanded, leading the group out of the tent. They trained until the day turned to dusk…  
──────────────────────────────────────────────────────  
 _Lin and Anthony, this is a quick letter from Vanessa, Jasmine and Alexander._

_Lin, I know you’ll do fine out there, but please, dear; stay safe. Use that big brain of yours and don’t do anything stupid, I don’t need you yell-singing Yorktown on the battlefield as others bleed out, just come back to me and Sebby as my Lin. I love you._

_Anthony, jesus criest be careful, I’m so sorry that you have to do this, I’ll await your response when this battle ends, I love you so much, sleep well my love, stay on guard! Be strong!_

_Quick advice, let Lafayette lead in front of you, dismount your horses as soon as you get in some kind of sticky situation the horse will not listen. Fight closer to the mud and water and turn stunned or fatally injured enemies to face the mud so they drown, terrifying, I know, if you get hurt remove your head from all of the action and gain full control of your body then go to Washington, Laf or Jin-Mei they medics around them at all times. Swords at close range, slash their arms first then neck. Good luck_

_-A.Ham, Vanessa and Jasmine <3 _  
──────────────────────────────────────────────────────  
The ground was muddy, air reeked of dried blood and infection. Two days of sailing had passed, Daveed had issues getting back to America, it would take an extra month thanks to a British raid that was blocking the path his boat was taking. Chinese aid had arrived quickly. George had decided to pick a fight in Charleston, this fight would have to be fast and successful, if this was done the raid would focus back on Charleston and Daveed would arrive faster.

“Son, you’re shaking.” Washington noted, he was mounted on top of his horse, everyone was making their way off the boats, important figures mounted atop horses, George, Lafayette, Lin, Anthony, McWriter and more had been mounted on the equines. 

“Sorry, just had a moment, I’ll be fine Dad.” Lin smiled weakly at the general as another horse trotted over to them, Lin inspected the rider before his smile widened, knowing exactly who it was.

“Well if it isn’t Aaron Burr, sir.” Lin winked at the man, he simply blinked and gave a quick wave before speaking.

“Alexander.” He acknowledged, no hint of emotion in his voice. 

“We keep meeting.” Lin continued, this caused Aaron Burr, _The_ Aaron Burr (sir) to laugh. Lin felt accomplished to say the least.

“Well if it ain’t the prodigy if Princeton college.” Anthony sung from behind Lin. Burr groaned and steered his horse away, even Washington laughed.

“Alright, alright… Let’s get going.” Washington’s soft voice turned stiff as soldiers crowded around them, loading their guns and tinkering with things.

“WE FIRE ON MY COMMAND, UNDERSTOOD?” George boomed, everyone stood as straight as a stick, saluting at the general.

“SIR YES SIR.” Everyone yelled on command, Washington nodded and turned back to face Lin.

“Son, you and your friend stay behind Lafayette.” Washington ordered, as his horse began to lead the charge, McWriter was close behind him then finally Lafayette lead Lin and Anthony out.

They rode for a good 30 minutes until the redcoats were spotted, loud yelling as the british began to take aim.

“FIRE” Washington had raised his sword high into the air as the Americans took fire at the British. McWriter charging right into battle on her horse and shooting off a few soldiers with many American soldiers cheering and supporting her from behind. 

“Mon Amis, follow my lead.” Lafayette kicked his horse and began to ride, Lin and Anthony followed suit, Laf quickly pulled out his bayonet, shooting at soldiers.

“Alexander steer to the right!” Laf called back, Lin did so; pulling at the reins until the horse turned around and trampled over British men, the sight was horrifying- the scent of blood thickened as men fell to the floor, the sound of guns were deafening but Lin was fine, he had to focus- he had to pull the trigger once in this fight.

“LIN GET OUT OF THERE!” Anthony yelled, Lin quickly glanced around- his horse had been hit and many guns were pointed at him.

_Dismount the horse, get to the mud and water._

Lin lept off his horse, landing in the muddy water- he had to think quick, gunshots began to ring louder, he zig-zagged through the enemies, Lafayette was riding towards him quickly.

_Swords at close range, slash their arms then neck._

Lin unsheathed his skinny sword, slashing wildly at the men in front of him, arms first necks second. The sound of Lafayette’s horse was near, just keep slashing… Keep slashing… Everything was a blur until Lafayette had gotten him on the back of his horse.

“Alex, mon amis- you’re bleeding badly, I’m getting you out of here.” Lafayette whispered, Lin hadn’t noticed the horrid pain that was shooting through his arm and collarbone, everything was too bright, too loud… The gunshots were too loud, everything was so loud…

“Lin, you need to stay awake.” Lafayette whispered the whispers were quiet, there were two horses, he could hear the horses. The horses were loud.

“Hey, we got some medics Alexander.” Anthony’s voice was broken slightly, everything was numb, and loud, and bright. He was transported onto some kind of comfortable object, grass? Slinger? Mattress? He couldn’t tell the difference, he just wanted to sleep, but Seb was crying again wasn’t he? No… that’s not Seb, that’s Anthony- he’s fighting a war, he isn’t at home, he isn’t with Seb.

“Colonel Laurens, we must ask you to step away from Mr. Hamilton, he will be fine- you have men to lead.” an unfamiliar female voice rang out, on second thought- maybe it was familiar. What kind of name did she have? Burmese, right. 

“Mr. Hamilton, you can rest now.” Finally, it took long enough, Lin closed his eyes and began to doze.  
──────────────────────────────────────────────────────  
“Lin?” a voice called to him, it was wispy- like a dream, like an angel.

“Nessa’?” Lin choked out, he couldn’t see, he wanted to see Vanessa.

“Lix, It’s me.” the voice continued, Lix? Who was Lix? 

“Sebby?” Lin asked again, he felt nothing, saw nothing. 

“‘Lex… Please.” The voice kept twisting and turning, it sounded painfully familiar, better keep guessing. 

“Chris…?” His voice was scratchy, eyelids heavier than boulders, he didn’t want to open them, the voice was so soothing…

“Alex… No it’s Ant- John.” Lin let out a weak laugh, there was an ant in here?

“Ants’r small.” Lin stated, there were whispers, one of them belonged to this Ant-John guy, who was Ant-John again?

“Yes, they are… Can you open your eyes?” Ant-John called out again, Lin grumbled and did so, they stung horribly- threatening to close again at any minute. There was someone leaning over his bed, Ant-John… No, Anthony in John Laurens’ body. The rest of his body began to wake up, his legs were asleep, ears heard everything around him, the steady breathing of Anthony, footsteps, cheering from outside. What had they done? Were they hungov- oh. There it was, his collarbone. 

It started off as a tiny ache, followed by a sharp bite, thousands of bees stinging him at once, his bone was cut off- something wasn’t there, he couldn’t feel his collarbone all the way. He wanted to scream, he could smell the old blood-soaked cloth covering it, he could feel the horrible pain aching through his body, but he couldn’t hear. Nothing was too loud anymore, he could see people saying something to him, but it was too quiet. The silence was deafening, but the voice was still there, faintly.

“Alexander?” It called out to him, it wasn’t far. He could get back to it.

“Alexander, it’s gonna be alright, bud.” He grabbed it, or at least grabbed something warm and fleshy.

“S’that you Ant?” Lin slurred, the man in front of him nodded. 

“It’s been a week since the war ended, the British surrendered before Yorktown.” Anthony began to explain.

“We won.” Lin blinked, Anthony nodded.

“We won.” Anthony stated, Lin gave him a goofy smile.

“The world turned upside down.” Anthony let out a small chuckle at Lin, even in this much pain he could still make people laugh with his stupid references.

“Dav.. Groffsauce..” Lin muttered again, Anthony blinked.

“Daveed is gonna be here tonight- Groff gotta sign the peace treaty so he’s coming here as well, we’re gonna be home soon.” Lin looked occupied as he nodded. 

“Did ‘nessa write?” Anthony smiled.

“Of course, so did Eliza Schuyler- she’s going to arrive here tomorrow. I told them both about your collarbone and arm, want me to read vanessa’s to you?” Lin gave Anthony a thumbs up with his good arm, as Anthony dug out the letter from his uniform’s pocket

 

_To Lin and Anthony,  
Is Lin going to be alright? Medicine in that time wasn’t exactly stellar, you mentioned them taking him in for surgery? When he wakes up write me immediately, Alexander said his collarbone and arm hurt earlier so I suppose it’s sort of a connection between the two._

_Anthony are you alright as well? I could only Imagine how stressful that was on you, if you got hurt and you didn’t mention it I’m sure Jasmine is going to have a big fit, plus John mentioned something about his ankle hurting, you didn’t sprain it, did you?_

_Anyways, I can’t wait to see you two again, just hold on, and when Lin wakes up tell him that no matter how beaten up or broken me and Sebby will still love him, Chris will love him and Groff will love him and Leslie will and everyone will._

_Take your time, Lin and Anthony._

_Love, Vanessa._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rise up, Rise up, Vanessa...
> 
> Take your time love
> 
> Raise a glass to freedom


	13. The Story of Tonight (reprise)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TO THE NEWLy NOT POOR OF US
> 
> WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoo!

“You think he’ll be alright out there?” Jasmine asked, she couldn’t bring herself to think about how scared Anthony must be, how scared Lin would be and Daveed and Jon. She just wanted to curl up next to her boyfriend and sing karaoke, just like he said in the letter.

“Jasmine, Anthony is going to be fine, I put some advice into the letter, I trust that they’ve trained with the bayonets somehow. If Lafayette or George is out there with them they’ll be fine even if they get hurt.” Alexander put a hand on her soldier. It was morning and they’d just sent their letter to the group. Vanessa was off dropping Sebastian back at his Abuelo’s as the others sat around the living room being lazy as per usual. 

“We should take them to practise, Lin isn’t here but Tommy and the others are, you could easily get some work done.” Mackenzie finger gunned at Jasmine and Pippa, the two took a moment to think before Pippa raised a finger with a smile plastered onto her face.

“That sounds great, Kenzie! I’ll text Vanessa and we’ll take them to practise then around town and all, they could use some outside time.” Phillipa agreed, Jasmine hesitated before slapping her knee gently.

“It’s settled, we’re gonna take you guys around NYC, the place you helped create.” Jasmine watched as they all smiled brightly, basking in the praise that was given to them.

“I can’t wait.” The king jokingly stated, everyone laughed- he was finally turning around it seemed. 

<< Nessa [6:56]  
‘Me, Kenzie and Jasmine thought that the boys should come to practise, get a bit of fresh air yk? U wanna let em do it?

>> Nessa [7:00]  
‘Sounds good, they’ll probably enjoy New York and such, bring them to a few stores, maybe the mall. They’ll appreciate it. 

<< Nessa [7:00]  
‘Great! I’d Imagine you’re close to home so I’ll go get them their coats and stuff. We’ll meet you outside. I also trust you’re using your voice-to-text thing, no texting and driving Nessy’ 

>> Nessa [7:01]  
‘Affirmative. Also yes I am using text to speak’  
Phillipa smiled as she shoved her phone back into her pocket before clapping her hands together, startling the boys.

“Alright, get up! We’re getting our coats on and going to practise, I’ll send a text to Tommy and the others in the group chat and we’ll meet at the building.” Pippa explained, the others began to lift themselves off the couch like zombies before walking towards the entrance. 

It took them all two minutes to figure out who’s coat belonged to who- but they all managed to squeeze into their coats and stomp out of the door single-file only to see Vanessa’s convertible pulling up.

“That’s a car?” John asked, approaching it- Phillipa opened up the door for him and he climbed in.

“It’s like a miniature house.” John beamed, quickly scurrying to a window seat and sitting down in the comfy chair. Alexander took the seat next to him, Kenzie, Jasmine and Thomas sat in the back and Frederick sat next to the other window, Phillipa joined Vanessa in the front, sitting in the passenger's seat.

“Buckle up boys!” Mackenzie grinned, grabbing her buckle and snapping it in place, Jasmine and Phillipa did the same. 

“I can get your buckle if you’d like Thomas.” Jasmine offered, he waved her offer away and reached for his buckle, pulling it over him like the other two did clicking it in place. Alexander was helping John with his seatbelt, and Frederick had already gotten his in place, independance was something he was getting much better at. 

The drive was wonderful, the boys had their faces pressed against the window in awe, watching as buildings passed them, huge stone buildings with big windows and lights, streetlights off for the morning, the busy streets full of students and workers. It was too good to be true, they could see some homeless people out on the street, some kind souls dropping coins into their cups. Vanessa pulled up at the building they were supposed to be heading to, parking perfectly and pulling the key out of the car.

“Alright, everyone out!” Vanessa beamed, opening up the door and hopping out of the car, followed by Alex and John who were looking in every direction with wonder in their eyes. The others shuffled over and muttered things to each other, taking in the scene. 

“America is beautiful.” The King whispered, it was genuine, everyone smiled at him as they entered the building- Tommy was already inside sitting at the piano in the large room. 

“Morning guys and girls.” Tommy acknowledged, he still didn’t know about the whole ordeal. 

“Tommy, can I speak to you alone for a moment?” Vanessa chimed, Tommy just got up off his seat and lead Vanessa outside as a few others filtered in, Oak, Leslie, Renee and Chris all looking a bit ruffled up and unprepared.

“Ey! 10 Dollar bill boy, how’re you guys holding up?” Chris waved at the group, Alex chuckled, remembering the money that Mackenzie had shown to them.

“CHRiS” Mack screeched, leaping into the man’s arms, he caught her and hugged her close.

“Heck Kenzer, how’re you?” Chris ruffled her hair.

“Good as ever old fart.” and with that she skipped back to the centre of the room. Everyone split off, Renee was talking with Pippa and Thomas, Oak with Frederick and Chris and finally Alex, John, Leslie and Jasmine, each discussing with each other facts about history and the present. That was until Tommy and Vanessa returned, Tommy looking rather shocked.

“Alexander Hamilton.” He called, Alex turned to face him and waved awkwardly, Tommy gave him a large smile.

“My god, what the hell did Lin get himself into.” Everyone in the room was laughing again as Kail got back to his piano and everyone was ushered to one of the walls in the room.

“Alright, we’re practising Helpless again, Pippa you go first then Kenzie, since you’re standby you’re going to need to do it as well, we won’t worry about any dancing today since nobody else is showing up and half of the people here are historical figures.” Phillipa made her way to the center of the room, raising her finger like she was about to speak before Tommy cut her off.

“Yes, we’re doing warm-ups, do your scales.” Tom smiled as all the singers began to do their scales, trying to encourage the 1780’s club to join in, Alex and Thomas decided to join.

“Do re mi fa so la ti do, ti la so fa mi re do.” They all sung, Tommy smiled and raised his finger higher.

“Do re mi fa so la ti do re mi fa so la ti do!” Everyone decided to do the double scale, a few stopped after the second mi, Pippa and the other girls (and oak and chris surprisingly) hit it perfectly, unlike Alexander who cracked but kept trying anyways.

“Helpless! Let’s do this.” Tommy clapped once more, Phillipa took a deep breath as Tommy started the piano chords, the girls quickly chanting little ‘heys’ in the background as Phillipa sung. 

The 1780s club watched in awe as Phillipa danced around the stage, singing very elegantly, Kenzie and the other girls were providing back up voices and snapping along, it was almost Alexander’s part- they shoved the sheet music in front of him, Alex squinted before stepping up and half-singing his parts, trying to follow the notes on the page. 

Everyone smiled as Alex tried his best to sing along when he needed to, Chris was also helping him by singing it softly from behind him, he was proud when the song ended and everyone was clapping, Mackenzie was staring at Pippa, hooting and whistling at her with a red face.

“Kenzie you’re up.” Tommy noted, Mack went to the centre of the room and cleared her voice before singing the same tune, she sung it a tad differently, but with passion- Alex swore he saw her winking at Phillipa a few times only to see Pippa roll her eyes. Before he knew it John was pushing him back out there again to say his lines, this time he didn’t need Chris’s help, fast learner. 

“Helpless…” Kenzie sung out the last note with just as much passion as the first one. Once again clapping filled the room as she practically flew back against the wall, next to Pippa.

“Alright, normally we’d be doing Story of Tonight Reprise now since Renee needs time to warm up and we haven’t really went off script for Satisfied yet, but since our laf, laurens and hambone are all- wait this could work.” The 1780s squad blinked at him, Alex raised an eyebrow.

“Alexander you can read sheet music right?” 

“I just make my voice go higher if the note is higher up on the lines.” 

“Perfect, can you pretend to be drunk while singing this but still hit the notes?” He asked, handing everyone the sheets. Chris was behind John, pointing to things on his page and explaining things, Oak was doing the same with Thomas and Renee with Frederick. 

“Um… okay?” Alex mumbled, looking at his script- nudging John to start singing.

“I mhhay not live to see ohur glory.” John slurred, causing everyone to start giggling.

“I MHAAAY NOT LIVE TO SEE OHUR GLORRRY!” the other three said, laughing as John continued.

“But i’ve seen thau wondars great and smallll….” Alex stumbled over to John very convincingly.

“I’vee seeen thau Wondaaars greeat and smalllll…” They all continued, John put an arm around Alex before continuing. 

“CUZ IF THE TOMCAT CAN GET MARRIED!” Everyone was hooting and cheering them on in background.

“If Alexander can get married~!”

“THERE’s HOPE FOR OUR ASS AFTER ALL!” They all kept laughing, Oak was having the time of his life doing this with these guys, Thomas looked a bit off.

“Raise a glass to freeeedom!” Thomas awkwardly whispered out before Oak cut him off.

“Something you will NEVER SEE AGAIN!” they all screeched.

“No matter what she tells you…” Oak whined, wiping a fake tear off his face.

“Let’s have another round tonight!” Thomas sang again with a tiny bit more confidence.

“Raise a glass to the four of us!” John grinned as he pulled everyone together, Oak continued with his line.

“To the newly not POOR OF US!” They all hollered out in glee. 

“WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL IF IT ISN'T AARON BURR
> 
> SIR


	14. Mr Jefferson's coming home~!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daveed's back to see loopy drugged up Lin and a very exhausted Anthony

“Mr. Jefferson, our ship has arrived.” a voice shook Daveed awake slowly, causing him to groan and look up from the chair he was sleeping in, one of the ship’s managers was staring at him in the face. 

“Thanks for waking me.” Daveed said as he stood, causing the manager to stumble back for a moment. It had been a good few days before he had seen anything other than water, or maybe it was weeks. 

Each day was longer than the next, the boat was filled with supplies for the war, food and a good handful of rich passengers including himself. He’d made a conscious decision not to get too acquainted with the passengers but ever since the boat was delayed he found himself striking up some friendly conversation with the others and even singing some songs he’d been practising for Hamilton.

He remembered entering the room that all the passengers were sleeping in, hours after the delay was announced, everyone looking annoyed, hurt or anxious about the situation, Daveed remembers hopping up on a round table and beginning to sing What’d I Miss to the crowd, he remembers them all watching him like he was crazy, but enjoying every minute of it at the same time, he remembers the standing ovation and the rap, he decided to do for them as well, everyone was obviously impressed at how fast he managed to spit out the lyrics. 

He had learned some of ‘their’ names, Grace and her husband Harold and a Mr. Montclon who spoke broken English but he enjoyed the man anyways. They had discussed the war and how unreal the whole situation was almost every hour of the day until their boat was back on track. 

The ‘whole situation’ was still so confusing, the letter that he was given by ‘Alexander LMM Hamilton’ was so obviously Lin it wasn’t funny, and if Lin was there who else was? He’d been thinking about that for ages, obviously, Lafayette wouldn’t be him unless there were two Daveeds running around in historical figure’s bodies. Who knew that this point. 

He still was unsure as to where Lin would currently be, he’d received word that the British fled the area with another boat brought in but nothing other than that, though he remembers someone mentioning a white flag- was the war over this early? Knowing Lin, he’d probably pull some strings to finish it- or maybe it had to do with Groff? So many questions filled his mind as he stepped onto the pier, reminding him of the horrible memories of pier 1 and the horrible smell of it and all, poor 15-year-old Daveed.

“Excuse me, sir, do you know where an Alexander Hamilton is currently residing?” Daveed tapped a man dressed in a black and blue coat, he turned around with a huge smile on his face.

“Of course, Hamilton got shot before the war ended, he’s currently in the hospital about 20 blocks from here, need me to call you a carriage, Mr. Jefferson?” Daveed blinked, Hamilton shot? Was Lin shot? He nodded at the man robotically as the other man lead him out to the streets, raising his hand as a carriage pulled over, it quickly stopped and the man left Daveed’s side.

“Where to?” The driver asked Daveed shifted his weight onto his left foot.

“The hospital 20 blocks from here.” He answered, the driver held his hand out, Daveed pulled out the strange looking wallet from his pocket in his jacket and handed the man some French money, the man accepted it quickly and ushered Daveed to get into the back of the carriage, he did so and the carriage began to wheel down the street, people were cheering and hugging each other. People were drinking heavily and singing a tune. Daveed went silent when he heard it, it sounded different than the way the others have sung it but it still made him flinch. 

“The world turned upside down.” They were all singing, Daveed couldn’t help but feel a smile crawl up his face, he knew what he was going to do exactly when he exited the hospital with Lin… Sing… 

“We’ve arrived at our destination.” The driver informed as Daveed hopped out of the carriage, waving at the driver and thanking him. He looked surprisingly happy as he inspected the money that Daveed had given him, maybe he gave a bit much to the man, but he deserved it. Daveed pushed past a few people, apologizing every time he bumped into someone as he wiggled to the entrance of the hospital, throwing the door open and rushing over to one of the nurses, who was telling everyone their father/husband’s/friend’s room number and where to go, she looked a tad overwhelmed but still relieved as Daveed awkwardly walked over and raised his hand to wave at the woman.

“Hey, I’m looking for an Alexander Hamilton.” He stated the woman smiled. 

“Room 3, second on your left down this hall.” She stepped back so Daveed could get through.

“Thanks, ma’am!” he called as he rushed down the hall and swung Room 3s door open, only to see a rickety bed with a weak-looking scrawny red-haired man sprawled weakly across a bed and someone sitting next to him, a shaved head, a few scars dotting his face and a clean face gently massaging his hand.

“Jesus… Christ…” He whispered as he examined the wound, it was wrapped in many layers around his neck but he could still see the blood seeping through, he looked drugged up on some kind of old medication they used (probably opium or something poisonous like mercury.) he could also see something that looked like a bunch of mushed up grass wrapped over his arm, he looked very uncomfortable with all the grass in it. But there he was, whimpering in a drug-induced sleep with horrible remedies only people from the 1700s would ever think of using.

“...Daveed?” The other man asked Daveed sighed in relief hearing the voice.

“What’d I miss~?” He said in a sing-song voice, causing the other man to smile.

“Dude, it’s Anthony.” He said, continuing to massage Lin’s hand as he whined over and over, it was truly painful to watch but Daveed managed a smile.

“That’s the supposed Alexander LMM Hamilton, he’s very subtle.” Daveed mocked before sitting on the other side of the sleeping man, picking up his other hand and doing the same motions as Anthony.

“We needed your attention somehow.” Anthony smiled, trying to keep his mind off the horrible state his boss- no, his friend was in, and the fact his ankle felt like satan was digging his claws into it and squeezing it every so slowly.

“Well now I’m here and the war is done and Lin is drugged up on a medical bed- what happened?” 

“Got shot in the battle they surrendered in about 37 minutes in, even though the battle was days long Lin was sent back and has been drugged into a damn coma for a few weeks, now he’s just sleeping since he’s tired and such.” Anthony explained, he was obviously not amused with the ‘medication’ he was on.

“When’s he getting out of the hospital?” Daveed asked, Anthony just shrugged.

“Probably tomorrow, I’m supposed to be going ‘back’ to South Carolina but I’m not going anywhere until I’m freckled and have curly hair.” Anthony stated, puffing his chest out to look tough only to have him shrink back down when Lin shuffled around and whined as his collarbone betrayed him, forcing him back into an uncomfortable position on his back.

“Mmh…” Lin mumbled, his eyes slowly beginning to open again, he looked confused to feel another hand rubbing circles into his palms, tracing each and every little line and indent in them.

“Hey, Lin.” Daveed smiled, Lin’s eyes darted to the sound of his voice, his eyes were suspiciously red as he squinted and tried to point at Daveed.

“Jeffery” was all he said, Daveed facepalmed with his free hand.

“Daveed,” Anthony informed, Lin just nodded.

“What’d I miss…?” Lin slurred, Daveed laughed.

“Well I was in Paris, it sucked,” Daveed explained to the very loopy Lin, his head was spinning in circles very faintly. 

“France,” Lin stated, Daveed just nodded.

“How high are you?” Daveed asked with a little chuckle, Lin simply held up 5 fingers on his good hand.

“Go back to bed, Lin.” Anthony pushed his head gently back onto the pillow and continued to rub his hand, he didn’t argue and fell asleep instantly.

“Hey, wanna see something cool- I found out how to contact Jasmine in this time, all the letters we write that get placed into this bar’s attic get transferred to 2017 somehow and we get letters from the others!” Anthony handed Daveed one of the letters about swap theory they had sent him, Daveed scanned through the pages- he was excited, to say the least.

“That’s great! We should tell them I’m back and stuff, their theory is pretty good… But if I remember correctly Groff was also with us, and he’d be the King if I’m not wrong… and-” 

“The war is over, he needs to come to America to negotiate the peace treaty stuff or whatever, we grab Groff, get drunk as all hell and shoot the magic bayonet,” Anthony explained. 

“Seems simple enough.” Daveed laughed quietly as to not wake Lin again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They drugged up lin with Opium btw, since using drugs for medicine was common back then. The grass thing is not weed btw, it's simply crushed grass, they used it to help with cuts. 
> 
> ALSO GUYS I GOT 100 FOLLOWERS THANKS !!!!!! AND LOOK AT ALL THE COMMENTS AND KUDOS U ALL FUEL ME!


	15. Some Magical difficulties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex had been keeping a mental countdown in his head for a few days, counting down when Lin and Anthony enter the war. 30 Minutes later and...

It had been a good week for the group, they’d decided spoiling themselves all weekend to keep their minds off the thought of Lin and Anthony going into war, a war they weren’t supposed to be in, with no proper military training or anything, Alex was keeping a mental timeline in his head of how long it should take to get to their battle, one hour, one hour until the battle at this point. He told nobody, and just continued to enjoy his time in New York City.

It’s not that he didn’t like it, he adored America, he adored his country, he adored everything that they had made, admired the technology and medicine- the beautiful new melody of American music, the musical written about him and he even enjoyed the body he was in, everything was good in modern times, but he didn’t belong there- he missed Washington, Eliza, Lafayette and Mulligan and couldn’t wait to meet the James Madison that Thomas had mentioned and he couldn’t wait to see Angelica and her husband once more. It was fine in modern times but the feeling was overwhelming.

“Alex? What’s wrong?” John was tapping at his shoulder, thank god for John. 

“Thinking.” Alex responded, deciding not to bombard John with his paragraphs of emotion.

“You’re being rather patient for Alexander standards.” John observed, Alex smiled- seems like Burr did rub off on him well.

“You’re being a lot more open with me.” Alex observed back, causing John to as he wrapped his arms around the smaller man and rested his head on his shoulder.

“It’s because I care for you Alexander, you realize once I’m back we will be under strict orders- I will be watched by my father and you will have Eliza, I have a daughter and a Wife… I never wanted it to be like that- I’m happy we’re having this break Alex, I truly am.” John opened up his floodgates once more, he had said the same thing almost day- Alex loved listening to him talk and vent, he loved listening to his opinions of the past and all, he’d always admired John for being able to hold it all back, but even as he let it all out he admired John. 

“Henry can stuff it, John. Once we’re back and George is running America and stuff, I’m drafting a long-ass letter stating that blacks should be free, hell! Even Jefferson and the King is planning on freeing his slaves and such, and after that I’m going to legalize all the stuff that’s legalized now!” Alex began, he felt giddy just thinking of all the power he has not that he knows what the future is like- he knows there was no need for discrimination in the past, he knew how beautiful a country could be- the earlier this stuff is legalized the earlier immigrants can be accepted- the faster the entire world can be free. He didn’t even realize John was laughing gently until he snapped out of his thought.

“What?” Alex huffed, his face flushing a deep beet red.

“I like when you talk like that, you’re so opinionated and smart.” John responded as he hugged Alexander closer.

“Mind If I change the subject…?” Alex asked out of nowhere after about a minute of silence between the two, the silence was deafening to Alexander.

“Of course.” John smiled patiently as Alexander began to carefully choose his words. 

“I want to explain to Eliza about bisexuality and all the other stuff we’ve learned here when I’m back… I want you to come over and stay with us for a while. With my son and Eliza and we can write about all of this and… I-” He gasped, his train of thought cut off by a sharp pain in his right shoulder. One he had felt only once, one that he remembered perfectly. 

A sword hit his arm, an invisible sword was digging deeper into his flesh as he felt the second thing- a gunshot, he’d never been hit but he could feel the tiny ball of steel digging into his flesh and slowly beginning to tear apart his tissues and bone. Everything was in slow motion, he could hear his heartbeat perfectly- everything else had gone mute around him. There was calling, yelling- a french accent and the galloping of horses. 

Was there blood? There couldn’t be, there was no hole- he could just feel it there. He could feel invisible phantom pains tearing him up. He continued to gasp for air as someone lightly rocked him back and forth, it hurt to be rocked- it was like he was fading in and out of reality, one moment he couldn’t move his hand, another moment it twitched and his eyes were fluttering awkwardly, words escaped his mouth he didn’t remember forming in his brain. He murmured something about an Anthony, something about Lafayette and something about being tired, but it was too quiet to make out. In fact everything was too quiet, for about 15 minutes it was all silent.

“Alexander? Please answer us.” a voice began, it was just a whisper- it sounded like John, he decided it had to be John. He lazily nodded his head and tried to say something to him.

“Mmokay…” He wasn’t okay- everything was numb besides his arm and collarbone, they were simply stinging- it wasn’t as unbearable as before but it still hurt.

“No you aren’t, what happened Alexander?” Vanessa asked, she was gently massaging his hands and circles were being rubbed into his back by John. 

“Collarbone and… Arm hurts.” He grumbled, John quickly began to inspect each place.

“There are scars there, are they bothering y-” John was cut off by a gasp from Vanessa.

“Those weren’t there before.” She stated, quickly moving John out of the way and staring at the two scars, one was a bright circular indent and the other one looked like one you’d typically get from a bad cut.

“Lin...?” Alex asked, Vanessa cursed under her breath.

“He might have gotten hurt and it’s transferring to your brain because you should be the one feeling the pain?” Vanessa suggested, god she hoped that wasn’t the case.

“It doesn’t hurt anymore… I’m tired.” Alex continued to half-whisper. 

“Sleep, my dearest, Alexander.” John slowly began to help him lie down in the guest bed.

“Okay…” Alex didn’t argue as he shut his eyes, John gave his back one last quick rub before stepping into the hall with Vanessa.

“Are you alright, John?” Vanessa asked, closing the door gently behind her.

“My ankle hurt for a moment but it’s gone now, if your second theory is correct then I suppose Anthony sprained his ankle.” John mentioned, Vanessa nodded.

“Don’t tell Jasmine.” was all she responded with, causing Laurens to chuckle.

“I didn’t plan on doing so.” 

They went silent for a good four minutes before the doorknob turned and Alex peeked out looking a bit groggy.

“Hi John.” Alex addressed the other man further by burying his face into his collarbone, wishing for a hug, he got one.

“Hi Alex, you feeling better.” Alex just nodded, Vanessa strangely enjoyed watching the two bond, it was nice to see them being all affectionate even if one of them was in her husband’s body.

“When are the others coming back…?” Alex had asked, Jasmine had brought Kenzie, Thomas and Frederick to a Movie that day, Alexander and John decided to stay home with Vanessa to continue figuring out the mystery, but all they did instead was lay around and watch youtube and answer calls. Vanessa knew people who didn’t know the situation were going to get suspicious about Lin- people like Opetaia and god forbid his parents finding out.

“2:45. It’s only 1:30, we have time to kill.” Vanessa spoke, checking her watch just to be sure.

“What do you want to do in the meantime?” John asked, ruffling up Alex’s hair.

“I have someplace to show you two.” Vanessa smiled before leading the two downstairs and into her van.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> then they proceeded to jump down a rabbit hole and the events of mad tea party (wear headphones if u look it up) played out


	16. Tell Mack your Cross dressing Ancestor is fired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shenanigans and more drugged up Lin + some updates on Groff!

“Where is he?!” a voice practically screeched at the lady at the desk in the waiting room of the hospital, Anthony and Daveed were just coming in for the morning so they could grab Lin and take him ‘home’ wherever that was. They both raised their eyebrows at the lady.

“I’m sorry Ma’am, who are you looking for again?” The lady at the front desk nodded at Anthony and Daveed as they began to head back to Lin’s room labeled room 3. They could faintly make out what the lady was saying, some Alexander H- oh wait. That was Eliza, wasn’t it. 

Daveed and Anthony just entered Lin’s room to see him sitting up in his horrible bed and humming to himself, he still looked high as hell as he turned to face the two, he gave them an awkward limp wave.

“Theyyy gave me more… Of the powder cannot feel legs anymore, or collarbone for that matter.” Lin half-slurred, Anthony and Daveed couldn’t help but laugh a small bit, Lin was still funny even in this kind of state.

“We think Eliza is here. Is there a way for you to be any less high right now?” Daveed asked, he could already hear the clipping of heels running down the hall and the door flying open.

“Alexander! There you are!” Eliza sighed in relief as she quickly pushed Ant and Daveed out of the way to kneel next to him. 

“Who….? Eliza..?” Lin muttered as Eliza pulled him into a gentle hug.

“Yes, honey it’s Eliza, I came as soon as I got word that you got hurt, are you feeling better my dearest?” Eliza gently ran her fingers through Lin’s hair, he looked a tad uncomfortable.

“Lauren…. Diggs… Jefferson?” was all he managed to mumble.

“He’s drugged up.” Anthony translated, causing Eliza to spin around in shock.

“Why hello, you’re Alexander’s ‘friend’ Laurens, right? I saw you at the wedding.” She held out her hand for him to shake, Anthony chose to give her a kiss on the hand instead, she smiled before turning to Daveed.

“Jefferson, huh? Thomas Jefferson?” She inspected, Daveed nodded awkwardly.

“Pleasure to meet you.” She smiled, holding out her hand again, Daveed simply shook it instead of kissing it.

“Anyways Alexander is drugged up but he's getting released, me and Jefferson were going to take him out for a bit if that's alright…” Eliza blinked before nodding.

“A-alright… whatever he wants to do.” She looked down expectantly at Lin he was nodding and slowly making his way over to where Anthony was staring. He quickly grabbed his arm like it was Anthony was going to protect him from something.

“Well I guess we should be going then…” Anthony smiled before dragging Daveed and Lin out of the building, Eliza being left behind.

“Where… we going?” Lin mumbled, leaning slightly on Anthony as he walked.

“To meet up with Washington, Lafayette and McWriter.” Daveed answered. 

“Groff… sauce..” Lin mumbled incoherently.

“He’s on his way to America as we speak, we just need to sort some things out with Laf and Washington, make a peace treaty then once Groff is back we get hammered and shoot a gun.” Anthony explained as they raised their hand up, calling a carriage over to their position, Daveed dropped a handful of coins into the man’s hand and they all got in.

“Can you bring us to the law building up ahead?” Daveed requested, the man nodded as the horse began to gallop. 

“After the war… back to N’York.” Lin sung, Daveed ruffled his ginger hair as they continued to ride.  
──────────────────────────────────────────────────────  
“So you’re telling me… Alexander is in 2017 and our current Alexander is a play writer from 2017.” Washington spoke, rubbing his temples- trying to process this new information, was it just a joke?

“Oui, and Jefferson, John and supposedly the British King are also from 2017.” Lafayette looked back to the three swapped people, they all nodded to support his claim.

“This… Is interesting…?” George let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in for this long, John Adams tapped his shoulder and whispered something into his ear, George obviously didn’t like it as his face scrunched up in fury.

“Adams. Absolutely not.” He hissed at the man like he was a British troop, causing the vice-president to sink into his seat in fear.

“Peace… Treats…” Lin mumbled, his head resting on Anthony’s shoulder gently.

“He wants to write the peace treaty now.” Anthony continued to translate what he thought Lin was babbling to himself. 

“When did McWriter say he was going to be here?” George asked, everyone shrugged except Alex, who couldn’t really do much, neck or shoulder-wise because of his awkward missing collarbone that left his head limp. 

“She-she was going at… 5 minute?” Lin questioned, everyone stared at his slip-up wordlessly. Confusion suddenly turning to realization, then to blind anger.

“HE MEANT HE!” Anthony blurted out, that wasn’t cutting it. Everyone had already realized McWriter’s secret.

“McWriter… Is a girl…” George sat back in his chair, his expression was devoid of all emotion besides shock.

“I’d say we behead her.” John Adams cut in, Anthony and Daveed shot him a death glare- George continued to sit in silence.

“She needs some sort of punishment!” Adams snapped at everyone, causing George to sit up in his seat again and strike a hard slap across his cheek.

“SILENCE.” Washington shouted, everyone straightened up quickly.

“Mr. President, think about it- General McWriter did so much for the war even if she is a girl- think about it, all the successful battles she lead, the Chinese recruitment and her courage and leadership in the final battle.” Anthony began, Washington looked at Anthony as if he was in agreement. 

Just then, the doors burst open. The (wo)man of the hour rushed in, adjusting her coat and making sure her hair was in a clean and presentable ponytail. 

“My apologies for being late.” McWriter murmured, panting softly. “There was a discrepancy I had to resolve at my home.” 

The room was dead silent. You could hear everyone breathing and the sound of the wall clock ticking away the minutes. All eyes were on McWriter and she felt small and a wave of fear and discomfort wash over her. Still, she stood straight and strided over to her assigned seat on the other side of Lin. 

“McWriter… Please explain why Alexander- no, Lin referred to you a female…” Washington tried to speak to her in a calm voice but underneath it was the feeling of being backstabbed, he felt betrayed not to have been told the truth. 

McWriter sat frozen. She looked down at the table with wide eyes. No one should know her secret. She made sure to bind her chest everyday and made sure to wear loose clothes. Sure, people made comments about her lack of facial hair but no questions about her gender. The only people who knew of this was Lin and Anthony. 

“I…” She gulped. “I understand that my appearance seems… feminine, but I can assure you that if I was female, I’d be wearing a dress and married with children by now.”

“Anthony sold you out.” Lin giggled, everyone turned to face him once again.

McWriter felt tears build up in her eyes as she looked back on her life. She came to America when she was seventeen and didn’t know a word of English. She changed her name and crossdressed to get jobs. She learned English sooner than she expected and before she knew it, she was drafted into the military. The first person she called her ‘friend’ was General Washington. He was tough on her but he respected her for her abilities and strength. They actually formed a parent/child type friendship. Now, here she was, her darkest secret revealed to a whole room of men and the huge possibility of her being sentenced to death.

Tears started to fall down her face. “P-Please, Your Excellency,” McWriter murmured. “If I am charged as a criminal, please send me back to China with my life. I beg of you to not execute me if my choices are seen as unlawful.”

Everyone stared at the general with impatience. He tapped his fingers on the table in thought before raising his finger up.

“You will stay in America, you can continue to crossdress until we put new laws in motion to allow women and crossdressers to serve in the military and in the cabinet. For now we unfortunately will have to strip you from your military title and you must find a different occupation until the time comes that we put these rules into play.” Washington explained, a sigh of relief passed through the room. 

McWriter nodded and stood, collecting her satchel and was about to leave when Lin, who was now surprisingly sober, grabbed her arm.

“Come see me after this meeting.” He whispered before letting go and slouching once again.

McWriter frowned but nodded leaving to room, wiping stray tears from her face. The doors slammed quite loudly behind the now ex-General as she exited the room.  
──────────────────────────────────────────────────────  
It had been days since word got back that the war had been ended sucessfully, British troops were returning from battle- wounded and confused by the sudden compassion the king had shown for America. 

Groff had been escorted to a fancy and stable boat with a handful of his servants including Sam and Gabriel as per his request, and some others he hadn’t properly been acquainted with. 

The sailing was interesting to say the least, Groff had always travelled via plane so going across the ocean felt time consuming and a bit unstable, but he didn’t mind it too much. Soon he’d be home, he could feel it.

“Sir, I have brought you your tea.” one of the servants placed a cup in front of him, the liquid was an awkward looking red, but he lifted it to his mouth anyways and took a sip, it tasted like a tomato- he ended up drinking it all, the servant gave him an evil grin.

“How was it your highness?” He asked, Groff raised an eyebrow.

“Tomato? Why did you add that?” Groff had asked innocently.

“Tomatoes are poisonous.” Groff just blinked, no they weren’t- he suddenly remembered the common misconception was because since it was acidic it took in residue from the mercury plates. He simply let out a chuckle.

“Sir, I’m afraid you are mistaken-” That was when the servant pulled out a small dagger and held it to Jon’s neck… He made it this far, he couldn’t get killed now!

“Listen your highness, I’ve had enough with all this freedom for America, you wanted to be stronger yet you throw away land so it will come back and haunt our country- you scumbag, you aren’t leaving this boat alive George. The peace treaty won’t be signed and Britain will prevail over America, like it was intended to.” The traitor spoke every word like it was a curse, growling after every sentence.

“See you in Hell.” He raised the dagger, Jon closed his eyes quickly and braced for impact. But it never came, there were sounds of struggling and shouting.

“GET OFF OF ME!” The traitor yelled, flailing the dagger around aimlessly.

“Not until you’re overboard.” a familiar voice said in a sing-song voice, it was Gabriel and Sam, they were both dragging the man out of the cabin, Jon decided to follow along out of sheer curiosity.

He watched in horror as the traitor was hauled over the side of the boat, he watched as he gasped for breath and slowly began to lose his strength until he finally disappeared under the waves. 

“Thank you.” Was the last word Jon had said for the rest of the trip.  
──────────────────────────────────────────────────────  
 _To Vanessa, Alex, Jasmine and the crew._

_Lin is finally out of the hospital, they kind of screwed around with him and removed his collarbone entirely so now his head is somewhat limp, but we’re gonna make him some kind of brace so his neck will stay up, he was high pretty much all day since they had him on at least seven kinds of street drugs but he managed to snap out of it._

_Daveed just got back from Paris yesterday and he’s been helping us draft the peace treaty and put some laws into play with Lin, I’m just kind of watching them, y’know, thinking about Jasmine and all, love you Jazzy!_

_Hey, this is Daveed writing, just wanted to say hi! I’m doing alright personally and it’s been one hell of a ride so far. Paris is pretty cool looking and I drew a few pictures of it with the ink thing because i was bored and they’re pretty cool, I had to sail for days though and it reminded me of pier 1, screw that :P._

_Hi Nessa, It’s a bit hard to write since my arms are still all fuzzy but I’m doing a lot better, It hurts like hell but I’ll be fine. I love you. We’re gonna legalize a bunch of stuff like gay marriage and poly relationships while we wait for Groff, just ask Alex and stuff if that’s okay. thanks!_

_-Daveed, Lin and Anthony_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE DEM BOIZ WE DEM BOIZ LEGALIZING THE GAYS.
> 
> THANK YOU FOR SAVING MY LIFE TOMATO MY MAIN PAL, DOUBLE UPDATE TOMORROW + LONG CHAPTER ON TUESDAY YESSSSS


	17. See the line as it shines on the sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex, John and Nessa go sailing!

“Why’d you bring us here?” John asked, looking out at the harbour, taking in the smell of saltwater and the ocean, he looked out at the foggy blue-green water with small hints of orange and green seaweed waving in the tide. A Herring gull was perched on one of the old wooden posts on the dock they were situated on. 

“I want to introduce you to a friend of mine.” Vanessa smiled, watching as someone sailed into view, riding an outrigger canoe with a large green sail, the person quickly stopped at the dock and waved at the group.

“Vanessa! Lin! Good seeing you again! You here to sail with a friend?” The guy asked, Vanessa nodded for the group as the man jumped out of the canoe and tied it to a post on the dock.

“Don’t keep me hangin’ introduce yourself!” The sailor asked, holding out a hand for John to shake.

“John…” He took the hand and shook it quickly before retreating behind Alexander again.

“Grace Marianne, call me Mari, Sammy should be here in a moment.” He grinned watching as someone else sailed into sight, the mast of her canoe was a blinding yellow, she was younger than this Mari character and had her hair tied back in a messy blonde bun, she and Grace were wearing matching read sweatshirts tied around their waist.

“Lin! Nessa!” Sam called out, waving- Vanessa, Lin and Anthony waved back as she stopped her boat much more gracefully than Grace had done.

“Who’re you?” She pointed at John, he smiled shyly at her and cleared his throat.

“John.” Grace answered for him, John was relieved- he never liked talking to people, especially since he decided to drop the Anthony identity to people he's never seemed to meet. 

Sammy quickly leaped off her boat, tying it up and ushering for Vanessa to board it, she did so and gripped the rope keeping the sail folded, she got into the correct position and wrapped the rope around her hand as she grabbed a paddle with the other, sticking it into the water and keeping a foot by it. Alexander helped John into the other boat, Alexander decided to take control of the sail, grabbing hold of the mast and hanging off of it gripping it with only his arm and foot, the rope wrapped around his hand. John took the paddle and held it awkwardly in his hand.

“Right hand on top of the paddle, get the left one down by the bottom.” Grace explained as he entered his kayak, John did so.

Sam decided to get into a regular canoe instead of the outrigger variant. She stood in the middle of the boat, her legs spread apart and knees bent, a long paddle in her hands as she began to slowly make her way out from the shore where her canoe was docked. 

“Dig your paddle deep into the water, John- Switch every two paddles until you pick up some speed!” Vanessa explained as she got to the back of her own canoe, paddling it out, Sam and Grace were right behind her as they began to paddle out, John made a nice big stroke, then he did it again and awkwardly switched it to the other side and made two more, the other boats were already out in the deep water as John struggled to pick up speed, but he kept trying until he realized they were picking up speed at a rapid pace.

“Put the paddle in the holder, John- you're steering!” Alex laughed, he had opened up the sail and was already working with some ropes and other things in the boat, it continued to pick up speed until it chose a steady but fast pace and caught up with Vanessa’s boat, John managed to get the paddle in position and looked around, deciding to steer them to Vanessa, but he turned too fast, the boat began to tilt sideways. John yelped loudly as water began to get dangerously close.

“Hang on!” Alex had shouted, tons of confidence in his voice as he leaped off the mast and onto the wing of the boat, water splashing all over the two as the boat got back on track, he could see Vanessa had slowed down to check on the two, she was clapping.

“You guys almost tipped the boat!” She chuckled, John still looking startled; Alex looked proud and confident, he pulled on the rope in his hand and began to speed ahead Vanessa’s boat, she gasped and pulled on her own sail, tilting her paddle slightly to the left to make a clean turn.

“We should be making out way back to the shore, the others should be home in about… thirty minutes plus it’ll take about five minutes for us to get back to shore, that’s only if we get to the shore without tipping. If one of us tips that’ll be a whole other story.” Vanessa and Alex both chuckled, John simply blushed a deep beet red and tiled the paddle gently to the right as they made a swift and clean turn and began to head back to the aforementioned shore.   
──────────────────────────────────────────────────────  
“We’re hoooome!” Kenzie smiled as she practically kicked down the door, she was gently cradling Sebastian in one hand, in the other she had a small stack of books, there was a little girl hugging her legs and hiding behind them as she entered with Frederick and Thomas. Alexander blinked at the girl and waved awkwardly as Kenzie let Seba down, Seb and the anonymous little girl ran off to another room, Vanessa smiled weakly and followed the two.

“Who was that? Phillipa’s daughter?” Alex asked- Mackenzie gave him an unamused look.

“That’s Elizabeth, my daughter.” Kenzie answered, Alexander went deadly stiff; tears threatening to roll down his eyes, he stuffed his face into John`s chest quickly.

“Ohgod… Wait oh no, I forgot all about Eliz- I`m sorry.” Kenzie frowned as she rushed over to the distressed Alex, rubbing circles into his back as Seba, Elizabeth and an exhausted looking Vanessa, who looked even more distressed after seeing Alexander.

“Daddy is crying?” Seba asked as Vanessa scooped him up.

“No he’s just so happy he’s crying, c’mon we have Chuggington in the other room, Seba, you come back as well Liz” Vanessa grabbed the small hand of Elizabeth and carried them back to the game room.   
──────────────────────────────────────────────────────  
It was late at night, Seba and Liz were having a sleepover in Seb`s room, they were sitting up on his small bed with a small laser pointer to show a tiny bit of life, Seb was whispering veeery quietly so the grown-ups wouldn’t hear.

“Your dad was very happy!” Liz whispered to Seb, he nodded.

“But he look very sad?” Liz continued, Seb nodded again in agreement. 

“Maybe he is?” Seb considered.

“Let’s make him a super special brekfest tomowwow!” Liz looked rather excited about the plan.

“We wake up momma then she help us!” Seb bounced happily on the bed, making wobbly smiley faces on the wall with his laser pointer.

“Yes! Good plan!” Liz agreed before lying down in the bed.

“Now is sleepy time Seb.” She added, Seba turned off the laser pointer and laid down in his own little bed, softly snoring as he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Moana reference*


	18. a hairy situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BroTPs for life !!!

“You asked to see me aga- Um… Lemme help you with that” McWriter smiled awkwardly as she helped Lin lean his head against the wall of the building, he sighed in relief.

“Listen to me, we’re going to get this figururd- figured… Sorry, but anyways we’re gonna get this figured out. I’m going back in there tomorrow to talk about laws and stuff that should be put into motion, you’re not going to be sentenced to anything, my wife back in 2017 is a lawyer and I’m gonna ask for some help and we’re gonna get laws into play and you’ll be free of charge and you’ll get your title back… Trust me.” McWriter stared at Lin in disbelief, she opened her mouth to say something to him, but closed it again, deciding to choose her words more carefully.

 

“Being honest with you, I’m probably going to go back to China.” McWriter confessed, pulling her hair out of it’s ponytail and running a frustrated hand through her black locks.

“You’d be good help when it’s time to add women’s rights into play, like I said, I’m getting it figured out, and you’d be able to help the future more if you stayed and just… Laid low until the time comes for you to support the future of this country. I’ve told you this before, you’re a gift to the revolution and our country.” Lin continued, his eyes were calm and calculated. 

“Even if I do stay, almost all of New York knows my face. Where will I stay? What work will I do? I turned myself into a workaholic soldier and I can’t just sit still and do nothing!” McWriter huffed in frustration as she began to shake.

“Write a musical, do poetry, come to the Schuyler Mansion for the time being, Eliza will let you in, keep your bindings on until you arrive at the Mansion, tell Eliza, she’ll help you. I trust her, even if I haven’t properly introduced myself to her, Elizabeth Schuyler has always been a wonderful person and I’m sure if you explain the situation, not my situation mind you, but yours, she and the Schuyler's will help, they may be wealthy but they are anything but corrupt.” Lin suggested, though he phrased it more like a command. 

McWriter furrowed her brows before nodding. “I’ll send Mrs. Hamilton a letter of my arrival and pack my things. Thank you for your kindness, Lin. I’m forever in your debt.”

“Don’t mention it dude. I am a, how the young millennials of 2017 would say, a cool bean.” Lin winked and shot an awkward finger gun at McWriter. 

McWriter giggled but immediately stopped herself when she realized what she did. She cleared her throat and blushed embarrassingly. 

“A-Anyways,” McWriter coughed, changing the subject of conversation. “Speaking of 2017, do I have a…. Descendant? What are they like?”

“My sister…” Lin murmured softly to himself. 

McWriter frowned. “‘Sister’? Does that make you my descendant?” She asked.

“No, no, we aren’t blood relatives, she’s just basically a sister to me, y’know? Anyways her name is Mackenzie McArthur and she looks a lot like you but more caucasian, she’s backfill for Eliza Schuyler in our production of a musical about the man whose body I am currently inhabiting, because that’s something I did and I surprisingly, play Hamilton and the other people who’ve been swapped are swapped with who they played as, it’s kind of crazy, Y’know?” Lin rambled. 

 

McWriter tuned him out after he began rambling about his musical. “I see..” She adjusted her coat before pulling her hair back up in a ponytail. “Well, I need to move out my items from the boarding house I’m staying in and make my way to Schuyler Mansion. I’ll write to you once I get there. Till then, Adieu.”

And with that, McWriter walked off down the street and around the corner, out of view.  
──────────────────────────────────────────────────────  
“Lin you sure you’re good enough to have this meeting now?” Daveed asked, putting a hand over Lin’s, he attempted a nod, but it just looked like a fish flopping around on a dock. 

“I’m fine!” He assured the group, they all had their doubts. 

“After this we’re buying you some kind of neck brace, son.” Washington said, no- ordered. Everyone nodded in agreement, everyone was concerned about the strange condition Lin managed to get in his neck making it all limp, they knew about the part of the collarbone that got sawed off but they didn’t know why he couldn’t keep his neck up without straining himself.

“Alright, so- In the peace treaty, what should the terms be, any ideas?” Washington asked the crew, the first person to speak up was Daveed.

“Well, if I’m correct, Lin’ll correct me if these won’t work but let’s make it so America get’s it’s own Laws and financial system and will be an independent nation and not part of the British Empire or whatever.” Lin gave a weak thumbs up at Daveed, who smiled gently. 

“That sounds wonderful-”

“Britain deserves to give us money and some sea.” Adams spoke up.

“Adams, while I do agree with you I’d prefer if we actually discussed the cost and land predicament while the King is here.”

“But… The king is currently being inhibited by one of our friends, shouldn’t you wait until the actual king has returned to his own body…?” Anthony knew they didn’t want to negotiate with the true king, but it was worth a shot. They all sat in thought, considering the fact the idea of waiting until Frederick was back and not Jon.

“We’ll… Think about that when your friend arrives, for now how about we discuss laws to be put into play. Agreed?” They all nodded at Washington’s request.

“Sir, if I may pitch some ideas, speaking on behalf of all of us from the future, in a place with women's rights, homosexual marriage and crossdressing and such being legal, we can all learn much more in the future if these laws are put into play now- sir, it’s always been risky to touch on those subjects but If America is going to be truly free, blacks, gays, women and more should-”

“Lin, that’s enough. Your reasoning is enough to convince me, do you have any women you can direct me to that can help with the women’s laws, this is directed at all of you.” Washington glared around the room, watching as everyone got lost into thought again. The silence was cut off by a the sound of a hand slamming gently on the table.

“Angelica Schuyler was supposedly a women’s rights activist. Sister of Alexander’s wife, you can get into contact with her.” Lafayette suggested, Washington nodded.

“Good, anything else you’d like to be brought up- or people who should be brought to the official documented meeting when you guys have returned to your proper bodies?” George looked back to Anthony, Daveed and Lin. Not paying any attention to Adams or anyone else in the room.

“John Laurens. He’s supports black rights matter, he can help you draft up some rights for slaves and black people, as well as the rights for Homosexuals and such maybe?” Anthony suggested, noting the fact that Washington had been scribbling down a little list this entire time. 

“McWriter deserves to be at the meeting as well.” Lin deadpanned, Washington nodded slowly, the look of betrayal returned to his features. 

And with that the room was dead silent, John Adams made an awkward cough and the pregnant pause returned, Daveed and Lafayette both gasped for air and blinked around for a moment before speaking at the same time. Everyone stared in confusion.

“CRIEST.” 

“OHJESUS”

“Boys? What’s wrong?” Washington asked, everyone staring at the two in concern.

“I’m… I’m… I’m Lafayette now… I-I just swapped bodies… I’m… I’m Daveed” Daveed spoke, this time in Lafayette’s body, Thomas was dead silent.

“I- where… I’m home? I-I just put my hair up? I don’t understand…I- OHG-” Daveed and Thomas went silent again and gasped for air once more.

“I DONT KNOW WHAT JUST HAPPENED BUT….” Lafayette spoke rapidly, his eyes blinking quickly.

“Yep I’m Thomas again…” Daveed tapped his face a few times, everyone was just silent.

“I- there was…? I saw… People?” Lafayette tried to explain.

“Daveed… Your hair is magical…” Lin whispered in awe, Daveed shot him a dirty look.

“I’m sorry I didn’t know that if Thomas Jefferson, who is currently in my body put his hair up can come back to the past and then in return switch Lafayette into my body.” Daveed stuck out his tongue at Lin, who simply snorted.

“I don’t wanna go back there.” Lafayette whimpered from his chair, the marquis was quickly curling in on himself. 

“You’re all dismissed, Laf, son, c’mere.” Washington commanded, everyone filtered out of the room one-by-one, leaving only Washington and Lafayette behind, Lafayette shakily stood and wobbled over to the new President. 

“Son, I can’t imagine how freaked out you must be, I don’t understand any of the shenanigans that Lin, Anthony and Daveed got themselves into but all I know is that something related to that just happened to you, I’m just concerned, son.” Washington pulled Lafayette into a tight hug as he talked. 

“What… If I go back again?” Laf hiccuped, deciding it would be best to just let out all his terror, only Washington and Adrianne knew about how easily frightened he was of change, and having something like that happen so quickly would’ve certainly creeped him out.

“I’ll see if Lin and Daveed can fix it, they seem to know what is going on, plus while you vanished for a moment Daveed took control of you and it seemed like Thomas came back to us…” Washington tried his best to explain, he was just as confused (and scared for that matter) as Lafayette. The two just sat there, Washington carefully rocking Lafayette back in forth until the whimpers went away 

“When am I gonna see Alexander again…? Like… Actual Alexander.” Lafayette’s voice was nothing more than a whisper, Washington could feel the pain in Lafayette’s heart right now, the kid had always been so open about his emotions and in a time like this, such a confusing and scary time, with his two close friends mentally absent, it was hard, it was hard for George as well.

“Soon… Once their last friend arrives they plan to escape…” George explained what they’d remembered being told, now thinking about it further, Lafayette knew this as well, but he assumed it was just blind confusion mixed with hope and even a bit of doubt.

“I want Alexander and John…” Laf whined, George simply shushed the marquis and rubbed a few circles into his back.

“I do too son, I do too…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> magic hair~!


	19. Magical Hair 2, Electric boogaloo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't resist myself

“Y-You don’t understand, I can go back! I need to go back! I can go. I can… I can get updates! I saw it, when this hair goes up I go back! Can I just go for one hour, get more information about what’s happening there?” Thomas begged the shocked group, everyone considered this, thinking to themselves silently.

“Whoever you switched with, screamed really loudly- It might be hard for them to comprehend, I think it’d be Lafayette you’re getting swapped with… But your idea sounds good, we do need some more information, just be prepared to switch back whenever. Alright?” Phillipa put a comforting hand on Thomas’ leg, looking around at the group for their opinion, they all nodded in silence.

“Alright, we’ll bring you back in one or two hours unless whoever you swap with gets your hair down before then in some kind of confused rage.” Alex concluded, everyone nodding once again as Thomas slowly began to tie his hair up until his eyes went blank and he began choking on air and gasping for breath, Vanessa was behind him, supporting him as he swapped. He slowly began to open his eyes, his breathing getting heavier by the second

“Non, mon dieu, je suis de retour… mon Dieu, non, non, non, pourquoi moi?” He muttered to himself, he was shaking like a leaf as everyone tried to quietly shush him.

“You’re Lafayette, correct?” Phillipa asked in a gentle tone, the Frenchman nodded shyly.

“W-where… W-what, why Suis-je ici?” He huffed, Alex and John were quickly getting closer to him, rubbing circles into his hands.

“It’s alright, Thomas Jefferson was in the body you’re in and he just wanted to go home and get some updates for us, are you gonna be okay here for at least one hour?” Vanessa tried to explain, she assumed the poor man had no clue about what she was talking about but he nodded shakily.

“I-I’m Monsieur Diggs?” He asked, everyone flinched when he said the name but nodded.

“Oui, you are indeed Diggs, did he tell you about all this?” Kenzie asked, looking skeptical, Lafayette shook his head, no.

“Lin did.” He spoke, Vanessa took a sharp breath as a sleepy-looking Seba and Elizabeth entered the room, both holding hands and rubbing their eyes.

“Momma, I said we won’t do the go because screaming isnt a safe place to go but Sebby said his papa might be in the troubles so we came with laser pointer!” Eliza explained as Seb held out the laser pointer, trying to look intimidating. 

“It’s alright Lizzy, Sebby, thank you for being concerned, Daveed just had a bad dream, that’s all.” Mackenzie assured, ushering the two out of the room, but Seb just ran up to Lafayette and gave him a big hug, Liz followed suit.

“Oof- Bonjour les petits.” Laf made a weak, but confused smile at the two and pulled them close, Alex smiled, he had always been good with kids.

“What does bon-joor mean?” Seb asked, putting a hand on Laf’s goatee and squishing his cheeks together.

“It means Hello but in Français, that’s a fancy word for French.” Lafayette explained, but the two just blinked at him.

“Do you need another hug?” Elizabeth asked, causing everyone in the room to chuckle weakly.

“Non, I am alright mes petits amis” Lafayette assured the two, Kenzie just picked up Seb and grabbed Elizabeth’s hand, bringing them out of the room, Laf seemed much calmer now that he got to interact with some kids.

“Laf, psst.” Alex whispered, the General turned to face him and raised an eyebrow.

“Oui?” He whispered, Alex nodded at John and smiled.

“It’s us, I’m Alex- he’s John.” Lafayette could already feel the tears welling up in his eyes as he sprung out of the bed and pulled the two into a large hug, Alex and John both giggling happily at sight of their good friend.

“Mes Amis I missed you so much! You will be back soon, non?” Lafayette asked, cupping Alex’s face in his hands.

“How close is the King to America?” Alex asked, the marquis shrugged.

“I’d say one or two days away.” He answered, everyone in the room sighed in relief, finally… They all stayed silent as Lafayette looked around the room, inspecting the furniture and mirrors and electronic clocks like they were alien technology, well to him they were. 

“So, this is the future…?” Lafayette broke the silence, everyone smiled and nodded.

“Wanna see the television!? It’s a bit creepy at first but it’s super cool!” Alex spoke, grabbing Lafayette’s wrist and dragging him into the hall and downstairs with no answer.

“Super Cool?” Lafayette didn’t understand why the people of the future spoke like that, and especially why Alexander was.

“You pick up a few things when you’ve been stuck in the future for months on end, Lafayette.” John explained as he descended the stairs, followed by an exhausted looking Vanessa, Frederick, Phillipa and Jasmine. Alexander picked up the remote and turned on the television and struck a goofy pose in front of it, Lafayette went deadly silent.

“It’s alright, Laf- come look up close, it’s just red, green and blue dots that make other colors, cool right?” Alexander explained as Lafayette approached it cautiously- placing a careful finger on the screen before flinching it back when the screen warped awkwardly to his touch.

“Don’t touch it, makes it all smudged.” John remarked from behind them, Frederick was still silent- though he had gained the friendship of Alexander, Thomas and John he wasn’t sure if a french marquis would enjoy him very much, even after all his change.   
“This is… How did you say? Cool!” Laf remarked with a small chuckle, he continued to inspect the house- amazed at everything that Alexander or John showed them. They were all just nerds sharing their knowledge with each other.

“Ooh! Let’s play him a movie! Let’s show him Heathers!!! Then the hour will be over and he can go home!” Alex suggested, batting his eyelashes at Vanessa and putting on his best puppy dog face, she gave him a sarcastic smile and began to queue up the movie, Alex quickly dragged Laf to the couch as the opening song ‘Beautiful’ came on, Alex quickly beginning to recite the lyrics until the singing came on, he decided to let the amused Lafayette watch it.

“Wow, Heathers without me!” Mackenzie commented, taking a seat next to Frederick as they all continued to watch it.   
──────────────────────────────────────────────────────  
“Did you like Veronica?” Alex asked as the Movie ended Lafayette looking exhausted and impressed.

“Oui, but I rather enjoyed J.D, tragic character.” Lafayette commented.

“You ready to go back?” Phillipa asked, Lafayette had honestly forgot all about that, but he nodded anyways, grabbing the scrunchie holding up his hair- Alex snorted, realizing it was red.

“Later Chandler, see you back at 1780.” Alex commented, Lafayette stopped for a moment and quickly tackled Alexander into a hug, dragging John in quickly.

“I’ll see you back at home…” He smiled weakly as he tugged the scrunchie out of his hair and went blank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goodbye French Baguette


	20. The end is in sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas returns to America for an hour, McWriter is livin with the Schuyler's and Groff will be home in a hour!

You’re general McWriter?” Eliza asked in a startled voice, Angelica was leaning on the doorframe behind her sister with a huge smile on her face as she brought her hand up to her head and saluted, Eliza did the same with an even bigger smile.

“I’ve been stripped of my title as general.” She spoke in a hushed tone, causing Eliza to give her a pitiful frown as she lead the ex-general inside the mansion, where a younger Schuyler quickly bounced over to them with a tight fitting dress on that seemed to choke her, but that didn’t stop her from looking energetic as a young child.

“General McWriter! See, Angie I told you she was a girl!” Peggy exclaimed with enough confidence to put on an entire production just by herself.

“Margarita, that’s no way to greet a General, even if they are an ex-general now, she’s a general to us still.” Eliza lectured, Peggy quickly straightened up and gave her a salute, causing McWriter to smile and salute back, causing everyone to go dead silent.

“Guys, it’s nothing, I’m just saluting the real heroes here!” That caused an uproar of laughter to echo through the large house, including from another voice that they all hadn’t noticed, a male’s, they all quickly turned around to see Philip Schuyler smiling brightly, McWriter’s face went pale.

“Thank you for your services.” He spoke in a professional yet playful tone, similar to Angelica’s tone of voice, he quickly straightened his back and saluted her, the General couldn’t believe the luck she had managed to obtain.

“C’mon, let’s get you situated into your room, Elizabeth, honey- could you please go help your mother in the kitchen, Peggy, go check on your siblings, Angelica you can help me show the General to hi- her room.” Philip corrected himself, still standing tall and adjusting his tie as he spoke, he didn’t bother holding out his hand to lead the girls upstairs and let them walk in front of him.

“You’re gonna love it! Y’see we were going to have you in Eliza’s room since the spare room was a dump, but in exactly five minutes after we were informed you were arriving by a messenger, Peggy had the room cleaned.” Angelica rambled, still using her harsh and controlling tone, if McWriter could cause 100 men to shake in fear with her stare alone, Angelica could make 1000 men collapse on their knees. 

“You’re some kind of miracle worker, McWriter.” Philip commented, causing McWriter to chuckle slightly before returning to her stone faced exterior as the door was swung open, a neat and perfect room was displayed in front of the group.  
──────────────────────────────────────────────────────  
He was back, back in America, back in his body- finally. Jefferson had a big grin on his face as he tested out his original body again, running a hand through his well-kept hair, the Daveed character had not been powdering it, but he didn’t mind that much more, besides- people of the future enjoyed their hair naturally more, and frankly he enjoyed the trend as well.

Jefferson bounced gently on his feet, holding back the urge to break out into some goofy song that the group had taught him or round up a few other men and sing candy store to someone, god he loved heather chandler… That’s why he chose the red scrunchie of course!

After a quick adjustment to his body he got to work, bouncing out of the bed he was in and rushing out of the apartment he was residing in, all the antiques looked suddenly out of place for him, the lack of music from the television made the whole world seem mute, but it was still his home.

He was dressed in loose clothing, and thank god for it. He’ll probably never touch any of his fancy frilled outfits again in his entire life- but that was a thought for another time, for now he needed to find Lin and the others, where would they be? Then it hit him, Schuyler Mansion would be his best bet.  
──────────────────────────────────────────────────────  
“I’m telling you, we need to tell Eliza!” Anthony whispered to Alexander as they sat out in the large living room of the Schuyler mansion, it was late into the night and the Schuyler’s were all getting the younger siblings prepared for sleep.

“I realize but, listen, the woman’s gonna get pregnant with Pip, stressed that me, her ‘husband’ has to wear an uncomfortable neck brace, she doesn’t need all this on top of it…” Lin answered, gesturing to his new neck brace as he mentioned it.

“All of what?” Eliza’s voice broke through the air, Lin could feel goosebump crawl up his arms and hairs stand up on his numbed neck.

“Um…” Anthony gulped, this was going to be awkward, as it always was, he slowly turned to face Eliza, her arms crossed and McWriter dressed in a dress, she was very uncomfortable looking in the dress.

“Eliza, these two… Well… They have something to explain to you.” McWriter answered for the two, Eliza simply raised her eyebrow. 

“Alex and John, aren’t here.” Lin began the explanation he had seemed to have gone through one hundred times.  
──────────────────────────────────────────────────────  
“So, lesson number five, breathing correctly, can you make an o with your mouth?” Groff watched as Sam and Gabriel both made little o shapes with their mouths. 

“Breath in with the o and never waste air when you sing.” Jon demonstrated for the two as he breathed in with the O and watched with smiles as they did the same, letting out the breath when Jon did.

“Alright, now let’s run through the number we just practised one more time.” Groff smiled as the two stood up with him and pushed their chairs to the sides of the boat hall and got into a straight line. 

“You say, the price of my love’s not the price that you’re willing to pay” Gabriel started.

“You cryyy in your tea which you hurl in the sea when you see me go by.” Sam continued and soon enough the entire crew was clapping along to their song as they neared America.

“Your Highness, America is only one hour away!” An excited sailor exclaimed to him after the song, Groff couldn’t help but pick up the boy and twirl him happily around the room before pulling him into a hug with Sam and Gabriel.

“I’m almost there.” He said in a dreamy voice before letting the flustered sailor down, he looked excited but a bit nervous before he practically flew out of the eating hall.

“Almost there…” Groff repeated to himself.  
──────────────────────────────────────────────────────  
“OHLORDY.” Daveed leaped about five feet into the air when he felt the swap happen again, his body much leaner and taller, he had no clue where he was anymore, but all he knew is that he must have swapped with Lafayette again. He could hear heavy footsteps in the hall of whatever place he was in, they were probably concerned with the cry for help, and who was it other than Washington.

“Son, are you alright? Lafayette?” He asked, rushing over to sit besides Daveed, he raised his finger into the air as he started.

“Lafayette ain’t here, it’s Daveed…” He managed to force out, much harder than his previous shouting.

“I- Is… Is Lafayette, Is he in your time?” Washington choked, Daveed felt bad when he nodded, sheepishly looking down at his toes.

“Oh… C-can he come back?” Washington asked, with a tiny flicker of hope in his eyes.

“If he puts his hair down in my body I’ll be Jefferson again and he’ll be back… But I think they might have made a plan without me or Laf and just send Jefferson back so… he… Oh god I’m sorry Mr. Washington.” Daveed frowned, he saw how father-like Washington was with Lafayette and the love he had for the French General.

“Don’t be I’m… Just confused, do you need anything?” Washington asked, helping Daveed stand up shakily.

“Um… Do you have water?” It felt weird trying to force out an American accent in a body coded for French, every word was a struggle and George could tell as he lead Daveed downstairs.

“Take a seat, son. It’ll be here in a moment.” George left the room once he was satisfied that Daveed was sitting down, seconds later another pair of footsteps came down.

“Hi dear, everything alright?” Martha’s voice echoed through the halls as she entered the kitchen, Daveed decided not to eavesdrop and simply wait for his water, which was handed to him about a minute later.

Martha took a seat next to Daveed and gave him a hesitant smile, Daveed smiled back.

“Thank you, Mrs and Mr. Washington.” Martha and George both cringed at the titles.

“Oh, honey- I know you aren’t Lafayette, George spilled the beans, but if you’re in our house… In Laf’s body for that matter you can call us Martha and George.” Her voice was sweet as honey. 

“Sorry, I’m Daveed by the way.” He didn’t bother holding his hand out for her, rather deciding just to give her another smile as he sipped his water.  
──────────────────────────────────────────────────────  
“You aren’t Alexander, you aren’t John and you are- well, you are for now, Jefferson but you’ll be leaving to go back to the future in 15 minutes?” Elizabeth repeated, the boys and McWriter all nodded, Eliza looked heartbroken.

“If Alexander going to be back?” She asked as she fiddled with her fingers so she could occupy her hands.

“Hopefully tomorrow, when our last friend arrives, he’s… Currently maybe in King George’s body…” Anthony explained with a weak smile, Eliza could’ve fainted at that moment.

“T-that scumbag, that illiterate fool and disgrace is currently your friend?” She growled, they all looked intimidated, as they should have been.

“Yes… But he’s good! He called for the surrender!” Lin protested, Eliza nodded slowly.

“I like him.” She smirked, causing another uproar of laughter.

“My goodness, I-I’m sorry I got so ahead of myself, are you all alright? Is your neck okay? I’m sure modern day medicine would be a bit better than our own and you are used to more stuff, I apologize if this is all old.

“It’s fine, I’m fine, we’re all fine, this is actually pretty cool for us to be honest, I’m a history nerd and actually wrote a musical about your husband’s life, which I won’t spoiler since… Well, I think we changed his life but anyways, you’re in it as well!” Lin began to ramble before Anthony put a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“Basically what he’s trying to say is he is fine with this arrangement but wishes to return Alexander back here soon, hopefully by tomorrow.” Thomas translated for the distressed-looking Eliza.

“I’m… I’m quite shocked but I’m glad you told me.” Eliza put on her bright smile before swapping it for an extremely giddy one.

“Can I tell Angelica?” She quickly asked, McWriter howled in laughter.

“Sure, I don’t care, can’t wait for her to storm in and make a scene, go for it Eliza!” Lin encouraged, she gracefully bounced out of the room, leaving everyone alone.

“So… Tomorrow’s the big day.” McWriter sighed, they all nodded slowly.

“I’m gonna miss you guys.” She continued, they all gave her bright smiles.

“We aren’t gone just yet, but if you have anything you wanted us to do before we leave we can go do it tomorrow, early morning until about-” They all stopped and watched as Daveed gasped for air and returned to Thomas’s body, it took him a moment to re-adjust.

“W-what’d I miss?” He asked with a goofy smile, they all laughed hysterically.  
──────────────────────────────────────────────────────  
_Dear Vanessa, Jasmine, Kenzie and crew,_

_Philip Schuyler (cool right!?) just gave us the news that Groff has arrived in America, we can execute the plan tomorrow morning at the earliest but I’d like to say my goodbyes and all that, I can’t wait to see you again!_

_Jazzy I’m almost home baby! Like I said, cuddles and marathon when I’m home, sorry if I play with my hair a bunch when I’m back, I’m all buzzed back here and powdered it sucks, also tell Alexander he has a neck brace and it looks p cool. Love u! <3 <3_

_This is it, the final day- I’ve swapped between bodies, been in Paris, got my ship delayed but it’s been pretty damn cool, how was Laf in 2017? Was he freaked out? I kind of freaked out when I swapped into Laf’s body for a hour and Washington was with me and all, just… odd? Anyways see you all when I’m back!_

_-Daveed, Lin and Anthony <3 _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end is in sight!!! HYPE!


	21. Home Again, Home again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You passed my test, good job"

“Lin.” a voice called, resting a gentle hand on his shoulder. Lin flinched at the voice.

“Jin-Mei.” he replied, turning around to see the ex-general giving him a weak and forced smile.

“Mei-Ling…” She corrected, still forcing her smile at Lin, they had woken up early and eaten breakfast in complete silence, Washington had a messenger bring Groff to the bar they appeared in. 

“Mei, just… I’m… Damnit, look you got me crying now, get over here and give me a hug.” Lin croaked, wiping a wet tear from his eye as Mei let it go, her smile drooped as she pulled Lin into a painful hug, sobbing gently into his shoulder.

“I… I-I just want to… I want to keep being your friend, It’s selfish but I want you to stay.” McWriter croaked as Lin rubbed a few circles into her back, he was also crying, McWriter was such a good friend now, she felt like family to him, like an older sister and seeing her cry like this was heartbreaking.

“I want you to stay as well… I- you’re so much more than a friend to me Mei, you’re family…” That caused the general to let out a high pitched whimper as she let out the rest of her sobs, hiccuping and choking as she held him as tight as possible.

“I-I love you Lin.” She croaked, wiping the tear from her eyes gently as she pulled away.

“I love you too sis.” He responded as Anthony walked up to the pair and pulled McWriter into a close hug, he was also crying into her shoulder.

“Dude, I didn’t think it’d be this hard to say bye to this place…” He noted, brushing the ever-growing stubble of hair back instinctively.

“Where’s Daveed?” McWriter asked as she released Anthony.

“GROFF’s HERE!” Daveed bounced over, dragging Groff behind him, they were both crying as well, smiles plastered all over their faces as they all grouped up.

“Jon! Get your ass over here!” Lin practically pounced on Groff, pulling him into a close hug, Anthony and Daveed both joined in, each of them laughing and crying together.

“I almost got assassinated!” Groff laughed, causing them all to quickly pull out.

“I’m fine guys! I got rescued by my friends, Sam and Gabriel,” He gestured over to the two who quickly bounded over to Jon, waving cheerily to the three.

“Speaking of friends, this is General McWriter.” Lin pointed at McWriter, who pushed her hair back and puffed her chest out, that didn’t hide her puffy eyes as she held out a hand for Groff to shake, he took it with a smile.

“Pleasure to meet you, the fabled GroffSauce.” McWriter said in a playful mocking tone, the group laughed.

“Hey, I didn’t write a silly song about myself like this dork- wait let me sing it.” Groff began, taking a deep breath as Lin flushed a dark red.

“Hi my name is Lin Miranda and I know you don’t know who I am-a but I wear these pants and I’m willing to dance if you just give me the chance~” He sung in his playful fake-British accent, Anthony, Daveed and McWriter couldn’t stop the fit of laughter that followed, though they were quickly cut off by the sound of footsteps in the background. 

“Mes Amies! Your friends sent a letter, they’re going to begin any second now!” Lafayette bounded over to the group, out of breath with a big smile on his face, the group all began to head to the cellar, besides Lin, who turned back to give McWriter a big smile, she could see a shiny tear roll down his cheek as he turned back and rushed to the cellar.

“Careful…” Lin spoke as Anthony lowered his hand into the cellar, the cellar that had previously shocked them as they entered, but now Anthony slipped right through, his hand getting covered in a strange slimy-blue liquid as he tore through the barrier.

“This is gross… Ewww” He groaned he descended further, trying to shake the goop off of him, Groff went next, he got significantly less goop on him since Anthony broke most of the barrier himself, but it didn’t stop him from making disgusted noises. 

Daveed and Lin on the other hand just slid right through, giggling to each other as they flicked all the slime at each other when they finally reached the bottom.

“This is it… Let’s find the bayonet.” Groff declared as everyone began to search the darkened room for the weapon.

“Found it!” Anthony declared as he pulled out the dusty bayonet and threw it over to Lin, who caught it clumsily.

“Woah-woah-woah! You don’t just throw a weapon! Ant!” Lin fumbled around with the bayonet until he had it in the correct position, just like Laf had taught them.

“See ya later 1780!” Daveed waved at the air as Lin shot the bayonet, the sound was deafening- in fact the entire room went mute. Each of them looked around in panic, had they done something wrong? No… They began to saw it, the room suddenly cracking unnaturally. White light shining through the cracks blinded the men as they all suddenly collapsed.

“Hang on guys!” Lin shouted as they all reached for each other’s hands, closing their eyes as the wind got knocked out of them.  
──────────────────────────────────────────────────────  
“Lin? Lin!?” a voice sounded, it was far, just like the voice he heard when he woke up in the old hospital, it was changing, at first it sounded like McWriter.

“Lin? Is that you? C’mon I know you’re tired but you need to wake up, you’re home!” The voice continued, it was Vanessa, he struggled to open his eyes but it refused, a picture flashed through his brain followed by a rather unfamiliar voice.

“You passed my test, good work.” a young voice chimed, one unlike any he’d ever heard before, it was odd, all he could see was a blank white face with a messy mop of red-dyed hair before the image faded away and he began to awaken.

“Mmn…” Lin groaned, trying to lift up his body, the first thing he noticed was that he didn’t have his neck brace on, was he really home? His body felt so familiar, those loose shoulders, long greasy hair and strong arms.

“Lin?” Vanessa called, shaking him awake once more, his heavy eyelids opened and there he was. Modern day technology in front of him, he could see a television he was so used to seeing, their living room television, natural light was filtering through the blinds of the windows he used to look out over, the nice fresh smell of a modern home filled the air.

“‘Nessa?” He croaked, a gasp from Vanessa followed as she pulled Lin into a tight hug, Lin felt quite numb but he hugged back anyways, tears beginning to stream down his face as he peppered kisses all over his wife’s face, feeling the wet streams that trailed down her features.

“Lin oh my god, I-I missed you so much, you got shot are you alright I-!” Lin cut her off by trailing his lips over to her’s and sinking into a long passionate kiss, she quickly grabbed his cheeks and pulled him closer, the two both had streams of tears pouring down their face during the show, Lin could stay there for hours, he felt like he’d been there for an eternity before she pulled away.

“I love you so, so much.” He choked, Vanessa cupped his face gently and wiped his tears away with her thumbs.

“I love you too.” She smiled as they lunged at each other again for another, more sweet kiss and there they stayed… That was until Mackenzie ran into the room.

“LIN!” She screeched as she dived into the cuddle pile and hugged Lin tight.

“Hi Kenzie! I missed you!” He smiled, hugging her back tightly.

“Lin-Manuel Miranda if you ever leave this timeline again I am… I’m gonna cry- again! A-and… God nevermind just, how was it!?” Mackenzie grinned, staring at him dead in the eye with wonder in her eyes, Vanessa smiling behind her.

“Interesting, I met some cool people, speaking of cool people… I have a new role for you in Hamilton.” He gave her a sly grin as she raised her eyebrow.

“One General Jin-Mei McWriter, also known as Mei-Ling Zhang McWriter!” he announced, Mackenzie practically flew 20 feet in the air, jumping up excitedly and running around the coffee table with enough energy to power New York City.

“THANK YOU!!!!” She screeched, tackling Lin into another hug as Vanessa and Lin both chuckled.

“No prob, she’s literally like, super totally cool beans and stuff and lead an army.” He explained, deciding to keep to his hip millennial speech..

“You’re old.” Kenzie cringed.   
──────────────────────────────────────────────────────  
“Jasmine, baby don’t cry I’m here, it’s me!” Anthony smiled, watching as Jasmine went speechless at the sight of her boyfriend in his own body again, she lept at Anthony as hard as she could, tackling him onto the bed, setting off like a firework, the magnificent lights in her eyes could light up the night sky, the two leaned into each other and kissed, it was perfect- just like everything Jasmine did.

They finally pulled apart and Anthony just stared at the room, Jasmine was smiling brightly at him as he inspected everything, he began to experiment; pulling his hand up to his hair and running his fingers through it, his eyes went wide and bright when he felt his familiar puffy curls, he was extremely giddy to feel his body again, he pressed his hands against his freckled face, tracing over every bump he remembered he had on his face and even discovering some he’d forgotten about.

“What are you doing?” Jasmine giggled as he continued to ruffle his own hair and stare at his hands like they were from another planet.

“I got my hair back!” He giggled, bouncing around in his sitting position as he continued to fluff his hair. 

“I got you back!” Jasmine replied, that caught him off guard, he let out another giggle as they fell into each other again, intertwining their hands as they sprinkled short and wonderful kisses all over each other’s face.

“C’mon, let’s head home, Ant- you promised a movie marathon~!” Jasmine smiled, grabbing his hand and dragging him downstairs, waving at the pile that was Vanessa and Lin hugging Mackenzie like they were her parents or something.

“Later Colonel Laurens.” Lin mocked, Anthony chuckled.

“Later $10 bill, boy!” Anthony shot back, the two laughed to each other as Jasmine pulled Anthony out of the Miranda household, Groff and Daveed came down minutes later, Groff quickly leaped in to join the cuddle pile and Daveed just played with his hair like Anthony had did.

“Guys I was white for over a month…” Daveed said dramatically, Groff giggled at the comment.

“Ey, Diggs!” Lin called as Daveed got his shoes on.

“Yo Lin?” He called back with confusion.

“See you at practice tomorrow.” Lin called out, Daveed smiled as he left the household. 

“How long are we gonna cuddle?” Lin asked, everyone chuckled.

“Until Groff and Kenzie go for the night…” Vanessa answered, they all just continued to hug it out slowly, Lin stayed silent as they all rocked back and forth, only one thing echoing through his brain.

“You passed my test, good job.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "You passed my test, good job" 
> 
> Epilogue out tomorrow! Don't worry, I wont be ending the mismatched universe here! There... *cough* might be a sequel + I have another fic coming out soon called Ocean Calls, GET HYPED!


	22. Once you're done one test, you study for another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @Comment section
> 
> it's probably Beyonce 
> 
> @Comment section again 
> 
> Put that candy back I ain't buying that for you

“Lin, what’s wrong hon?” Vanessa asked, shaking his husband gently as he whimpered slightly in his sleep, he took in a long breath of air when he snapped back to reality, he could feel the damp streams trailing down his face were drying quickly, he’d had a rather terrifying re-showing of the war, this time he could feel all the pain and nothing went numb. He didn’t want to be touched, it was too loud this time.

“Lin? What’s wrong?” Vanessa asked, Lin quickly shot his hands up to cover his ears when Vanessa spoke, causing the look of concern to quickly creep up her features, she hushed her voice and asked again.

“Lin, is everything alright?” She whispered, this time he just closed his eyes quickly and rocked back and forth on the bed, she quickly moved closer to him, wrapping her arms gently around his frame, but she pulled back after hearing a tiny desperate whimper, she might just have to wait this one out. 

There they both sat, Vanessa watching Lin as he rocked back and forth to himself, she felt her heart tug in her chest as a small tear rolled down his face, she could do nothing about this.

_Just come back to me and Sebby as my lin_

He began to mutter things under his breath, wheezing out his words like it was a struggle, she pushed away her thoughts so she could listen.

“What test…?” He questioned to seemingly nobody, what was he talking about? He might just be delusional, for all she knew he could gave PTSD, actually that was probably a good guess…

“I want Nessa.” He croaked, pulling the hands away from his ears slowly, she took this opportunity to slowly put a hand on his shoulder, he flinched uncharacteristically and shot his eyes open, well too aware of his surroundings, all of his senses seemed to be overreacting as he quickly pulled away once again and struggled to catch his breath.

“Lin?” She whispered as he coughed and struggled, he quickly pulled her into a hug as he choked, she gently pet his back as he finally caught his breath again.

“I’m here, it’s okay, you’re home now.” She spoke gently, like a melody. Lin hummed quietly and tried to lay down again, she decided to let him rest, they’d discuss his episode in the morning.  
──────────────────────────────────────────────────────  
“Son? Is that really you?” Washington asked, Alexander blinking slowly and taking in his surroundings, taking in his body, first thing he noticed was the neck brace, right, Lin had been shot in the battle… Second thing he noticed was the lack of lights or fancy technology, if he was going to miss something other than the friends he had made, it had had to be the technology.

“Dad…?” He guessed, looking up to see Washington standing above him, Eliza, Lafayette and McWriter at his side, he’d never remembered properly meeting the General before, but he was sure it was her.

“Nope, I think we have the wrong person.” Washington commented, Alexander smiled at the comment, before waving to Eliza, she quickly pulled him into a long and loving hug, Alexander decided to dive in for the kiss. Lafayette cheered the two on from the side, they pulled apart as soon as it was deemed uncomfortable.

“I missed you guys so much!” Alexander saluted McWriter, Lafayette and Washington as he spoke, he had honestly forgotten to do so, feeling a tad awkward that after all the years of learning respect for Generals how easily you can forget it.

“Pleasure to meet you properly, Alexander Hamilton, I assume we will get together pretty well.” McWriter smiled, extending a hand out for him, he shook it with no hesitation before attempting to stand, he wanted to see his dearest Laurens again, in his true body.

“Alex?” a small voice called for him from the other couch, Hercules Mulligan was sitting next to him, Alex wasted no time as he rushed over to Laurens, quickly lifting him from the couch and holding him bridal style, before spinning him around in a circle and giving him a large hug, completely disregarding the fact that the other people in the room might deem it incorrect.

“We’re back!” Alexander exclaimed to the other man, setting him down gently, the two were giddy with excitement as Jefferson slowly shuffled over from his couch, the king followed quickly, sweating nervously.

“What did I miss?” Jefferson made an awkward pose, Alexander and John both laughed at the reference, everyone else was deadly silent.

“The war is over.” Washington spoke, glancing up at the king, he nervously tapped his foot on the wood, a little thing he picked up on while he was in 2017. 

 

“Yes, yes it is… I’m ready to sign the peace treaty, any money the United Nations need to send will be paid as soon as possible, just as long as I can, well… More like Alexander, John and Thomas can add a few laws?” Everyone in the room stared at the king in disbelief.

“2017 changes you.” Thomas grinned, once again John and Alex chuckled, this time Eliza joined in, making her way over to the two men and grabbing the arm of Alexander and reaching out for John’s before she freaked out and retreated.

“I guess it does… The Treaty should be written tomorrow, but I think the laws Alexander, John and Thomas would have wanted have well, already been dealt with by Lin, Anthony and Daveed, and McWriter for that matter.” Washington explained, John’s face flushed at the comment.

“Yeah, women's rights, slavery is to be ended, rights for black people, it's great!” Lafayette chimed in, then everyone went surprisingly silent, just giving each other quiet hugs and staring at the king.

“LET’S GET SOME BEER!” Hercules shouted over the awkward silence, everyone hooted and hollered in agreement.

“FIRST OFF, I’M DESTROYING THE BAYONET NOBODY’s GOING TO 2017 AGAIN!” Alex announced, everyone nodded and the room had an uproar of laughter as Alex waddled over to the cellar. 

“Lafayette.” Thomas spoke, putting a hand on the frenchman’s shoulder, Lafayette turned around with a smile on his face.

“Yes, Thomas?” Lafayette asked, his voice chipper and enthusiastic.

“I’m sorry… For using the powers I obtained in the future to subject you to, well, probably a bunch of shock from-”

“Mon amie, It was worth it, I got to watch Heathers.” Lafayette cut him off, shooting him a large grin.

“I’m getting Mulligan to make us heathers outfits, who do you want to be?” Jefferson smiled wide as Lafayette began to laugh.

“You’re Heather Chandler for sure, Alexander is probably Veronica, I can be manquer Duke, John can be McNamara.” Lafayette listed off, not even noticing Washington behind them giving the two a confused look. 

“George, we’re going to have to show you Candy Store some time, if we can remember it all.” Thomas laughed, causing Lafayette to spin around and wave a Washington, who looked rather confused.

“I watched a cool show in 2017.” Lafayette explained, Washington just nodded.  
──────────────────────────────────────────────────────  
“Anthony, I love you.” Jasmine purred, peppering kisses all over his face as the two cuddled close, Anthony had a large smile on his face as the two cuddled closer by the second.

“I love you more.” Anthony challenged, planting a delicate kiss on her nose 

“Then you’ll know my favourite movie~!” Jasmine dared, Anthony furrowed his brow and thought.

“Independence day?” Anthony guessed, Jasmine chuckled.

“Everything with Will Smith to be honest.” She answered, Anthony let out a defeated gasp and put a hand on his head.

“I would have never guessed.” He dramatically spoke, causing Jasmine to kiss him on the lips to keep him quiet, he sunk into the kiss like it was the first one they shared.  
──────────────────────────────────────────────────────  
Group Chat: Rev Set -last opened 3 months ago- 

>> Mackencheese  
Hey guys, wanna see something cool?

<< Digg a hole  
????? what

>> Mackencheese  
-sent file: Thank Alex and John.mov-

<< Old Man Miranda  
How do I open it?

>> Digg a hole  
OHMYGODMACKENZIE

<< Ant  
I KNEW IT, I CALLED IT, I KNEW THEY’D KISS WH Y

>> Old Man Miranda  
Help I can’t open it who kissed

<< Digg a hole  
LIN DON’T

>> Mackencheese  
( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Lin Do

<< Old Man Miranda  
I got Vanessa one second.

>> Ant  
AVERT YOUR EYES YOU PURE OLD MAN

<< Digg a hole  
OHMYGOD IM GOING TO DIE 

>> Mackencheese  
( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

<< Old Man Miranda  
I’m rewriting Hamilton now, fire up the fanfictions

>> Digg a hole  
LIN MANUEL MIRANDA DO NOT

<< Old Man Miranda  
( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

>> Mackencheese  
( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

<< Ant  
Can I go back to 1780?

>> Old Man Miranda  
…

<< Digg a hole  
Congratulations, you just triggered a Vietnam flashback

>> Ant  
LIN U OKAY?

<< Old Man Miranda  
Hi it’s Nessa, Lin is currently yelling about putting that candy away what did you do to him?

>> Ant  
Put that candy back I’m not buying that for you

<< Mackencheese  
Put that candy back I’m not buying that for you

>> Digg a hole  
Put that candy back I’m not buying that for you

<< Old Man Miranda  
I just looked that up and I’m never letting Lin on the internet ever again.  
──────────────────────────────────────────────────────  
“You passed the test, was that not enough?” a voice spoke, Alexander quickly dropped the Bayonet on the ground and backed up to the ladder.

“Who are you? I heard you earlier, show yourself.” Alex demanded, his stance becoming more defensive as he tried to make his body appear bigger, puffing out his chest and putting his shoulders back.

“You destroy an object that gave you happiness, that gave many others happiness, they don’t want the story to end here, Alexander.” The voice continued, the bayonet got dragged into the darkness as the feminine voice spoke. 

“Explain.” Alexander commanded, the feminine voice chuckled.

“Think about it, you truly miss 2017, you miss Vanessa and the affection you shared with John and all of that, did you not?” She continued, Alexander let his frame shrink down again.

“I- what does it mean to you?” He spoke, he couldn’t lose his cool now. 

“You passed this test, but after one test you study for another.” She spoke as she stepped into the faint light, the bayonet in her arms, she was short- damn short for that matter, 4’7 it looked like. Her face was obscured by the lighting of the room that you’d see in a hospital, her hair was a faded dull-pink-ish colour that looked like it had once been dyed a bright red, it was tied into a messy bun on top of her head.

She had cocked the gun and aimed it at the wall right next to Alex’s head and fired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it huh? Mismatched is over? 
> 
> DO NOT FRET MY CHILDREN, A SEQUEL WILL (like it's very likely) BE COMING SOON!!!!!
> 
> \+ I GOT ANOTHER FIC COMING OUT CALLED OCEAN CALLS, I WONT SPOIL ANYTHING BUT IT HAS TO DO WITH ALEX, PIP AND JOHN AND STUFF AND WELL, THE OCEAN
> 
> IM STUCK IN CAPS LOCK

**Author's Note:**

> spoooookyyyyyyyyy~  
> my tumblr is @ListenLyss, yell at me if I forget to update please!


End file.
